War Of The Worlds (Arc 2)
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: ATLAS invaded Rome, and started to spread their influence. Irons puts his aim to action... changing the world as it is. And as the witches find ways to battle them, they experience things new to them. A new war had started... a war against a faction that can destroy the status of the allied forces once battling the Neuroi... Continuation from Arc 1 :)
1. Magic Origin

**_Okay, let me just clear up... This is the first time I've adopted a story. It's actually the first time, and it's not a redo of the original "War Of The Worlds" fanfict by Marsdog. And yes... I have his permission. I'm really continuing it from there, but I'm designating my chapters as the second arc, and his, the first._**

 ** _In the first Arc of War Of The Worlds, the world of Witches was shaken to experience the arrival of a technologically advanced human faction. In a world they escaped from, they're designated as ATLAS. They were supposed to have ended in New Baghdad in January 2061, but used Project Magic to escape their enemies from the free world. And worse for the Strike Witches, the main protagonists from their world, ATLAS had landed and invaded Romagna for themselves. The 501st had to fall back to station themselves in Sicily. From then on, the witches had experienced things new, and completely different, and for the first time, a major setback from the new all-human faction who kills witches. Since then, everyone was adjusting, but ATLAS kept moving._**

 ** _What next of the forces of the free world, and SENTINEL? Will they be able to find a way to track ATLAS? And would the witches be able to fight back effectively against ATLAS?_**

 ** _The Second Arc, starts now._**

* * *

 _ **Arc 2: Adapt to Blood and Sweat**_

" _ **Magic Origin"**_

 _ **Rex Hayes POV**_

I thought we were doing the right thing for ATLAS. I'm stationed as the security chief of the hidden division of ATLAS called MOiRe or Magic Origin. This has been operating under ATLAS for quite a few years now and of course, it's off the books.

My time in Siberia wasn't at all fruitful, but at least the pay sustains me for the least. I work there as the station security chief and nothing else. But it doesn't mean I don't get behind a desk. I assigned someone to do the paperwork, meaning I also patrol the lab for the best. The only thing that keeps me quite entertained is when Charles Magnus, the main research engineer for the magic projects that have been conducted, was doing experiments by himself.

Recently, I was befriended by Magnus thanks to the successes of his experiments, and the fact that I caught him at a bad time doing his own research. Thing is, ATLAS was able to catch on, and everything was beginning to be a disadvantage, even for the good doctor himself. I don't know if I'd had the emotion to be on his side the whole time. I'm a mercenary, now acting as a security chief. Well... It seems my dreams of being rich was finally over. ATLAS owns me. And the bastards are just heartless to realize it.

Then... Things began to change.

3 hours after what ATLAS had done in New Baghdad, Charles himself was working in his office after he was infuriated. He never knew that his own research could be used against the free world. Worse... Something else was discovered, as a trans-dimensional portal was opened for ATLAS from New Baghdad. He began doing things on his own ever since this happened. He was NOT happy.

Next thing I knew, there was an explosion in his office. I rushed to get there, but it was too late. The room was a mess. Papers burned. Metals have melted under the fire, and the good doctor's body was burning while lifeless. Safety crews already put out the fire and I immediately started to investigate the cause of it, and I knew it was not possible, but rarely is. Based on the explosion, it wasn't just ONE explosion, but two, both made from SEMTEX charges. And even HE didn't see it coming. Something was up. Someone wanted Magnus dead...

 _ **Neutral POV...**_

 _ **Rex Hayes's quarters...**_

Rex was wearing his comms headset while in full gear to coordinate security around the lab. The culprits responsible could be around and this was indeed no accident. That time, he was alone and was too focused on this that he didn't even notice someone tap his shoulder. As he spoke through his headset and was tapped on his shoulder again, he was vigilant and pinned the person who was disturbing him with her back against the wall. Rex then winced at the sight of the woman wearing an ATLAS fatigue uniform. She had black hair, with hair formed around the other in twirls to make a single ponytail, and she seems to be European in her nature of appearance. "Josie?" Rex then stepped back, regretting what he had done as he released her. "Damn it, not now. You know what happened to Magnus?"

"I've heard," Josie replies with a British accent. "Hayes, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were too into investigating this, but you can't just skip to conclusions. I mean... No one would dare to plant hidden SEMTEX charges in his room unless they were on the inside."

"That's the problem. Look... I'm just getting them away from both the main lab, and the place where the explosion happened. And since you're here..."

"I know." Josie said this before lifting her hand as a blue glow and some electric current was visible. "I'm Charles' favourite subject, and he assigned me to be trained. 2 years. It took two years for me to actually like him. He has good intentions. He just didn't show it the first time we met."

"What do you think of him now while he's dead?"

"He didn't deserve it. He was doing this in the name of science."

"Yeah, but your magic isn't science, Josie. Who would have thought you had it?" Rex glared at her. "That's why you're his favourite and his number one subject, and guest as it turned out."

"Are we going to talk about the situation now, or about me? I understand you have a problem, but we need to help each out here. Know what I think? Someone was too desperate to erase traces of ATLAS." Josie eventually lets the blue glow fade.

"You're kidding," Rex comments in disbelief.

"Put someone in power, and you don't know what they'll do. Irons is that kind of person, and it all started when he lost his son. Remember that my mother knew his personality, and all he looked for was progress, no matter who or what he'd step on just to get to it. Believe it or not, he is a force to be reckoned with. With what happened in New Baghdad, there's no doubt they stole something from Magnus himself. I might not be sure of the man, but I'm sure now. Magnus wasn't killed by accident, and I'm sure it's related to Irons wiping Charles out of the picture. Don't you think that?" She glared back at him, who seemed to be more than surprised.

"You're really saying it," he muttered.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth enough for me. I hope it's truth enough for you. I'll do what I can so Charles gets justice."

"That's out of the question, Josie."

"Then are you ready to face ATLAS and your death for it without a fight? I've made my decision." Josie then begins to walk out of his quarters. "It's time you made yours." And she was distant enough as she was seen walking down the corridor.

Rex sighs as he knew the situation could change at any second. He then decides getting another status update. "Siphon 6-2, are you at the garage? What's your SITREP?"

" _ **Sir, we just cleared up the garage, and no one left through here.**_ "

"What about any traces of equipment used?"

" _ **None, sir. We came up empty.**_ "

 _ **Josie Franz's POV...**_

There's no sense in waiting for everything to come down on me as I've made my mind. Right now, I'm heading over to Charles Magnus' main laboratory as I know I needed to. It's time I find out what they're after, and what they're doing to rub us all out for. I'm not about to be killed, or questioned without my free will. They removed it the time I was already a guinea pig. But the man never deserved death.

Two full-geared men with assault rifles were guarding the entrance to the main laboratory. I approached them and they aimed their weapons at me quickly just before I sprinted, used my magic, and disappeared, before appearing behind them thanks to my speed. I fatally twisted the neck of the first before removing his survival knife off his vest, before letting him go, then kicked the other active grunt just before throwing the same knife to his head, killing him. Yes. I don't care whether I'm a loose subject now.

 _ **Rex Hayes' POV...**_

"Damn it..." I was muttering that while I ran the corridor upon corridors carrying my assault rifle with me. "All Siphon callsigns, head over to the main lab, RIGHT NOW!" But as I waited for a response as I sprinted, static ran through the comms. This isn't the ordinary kind of static. Someone or something was jamming me. Whatever's going down, it's happening right at this moment. ' _And I got a feeling this is all happening too fast._ '

 _ **Neutral POV...**_

 _ **Station Main Laboratory...**_

A bald white-coat scientist in his forties has his hand handcuffed to a dummy console, while seeing another white-coat man typing furiously. A flash drive was plugged in to the console he was standing in front of, while the scientist as a prisoner kept begging the other to release him.

"Damn it, Mark! What the hell is ATLAS going to do with the rest of the research?! You know they used it for means of desperation and it's purely untested!"

"That's why we're continuing the research without your help from now on, Dr. Nizio. Boyd, I'd love to chat, but now is not the time. We're pulling out, since Sentinel forces are on our tail. It's only a matter of time this facility would get discovered as well."

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! Magnus would never have allowed this! You... You people DID IT!"

"Oh, shut up, Dr. Nizio."

" _ **You're barking the wrong tree with that tone.**_ " Josie's voice spooked Mark before he equipped his pistol and stopped typing, just before he aimed it towards the imprisoned Dr. Nizio. "Mark, I think you've really been giving me that bad impression."

Mark himself was nervous that the woman was holding a survival knife and his hand shook because of it. "Don't even come closer, or he dies. Subject One, you're not even supposed to be here."

"He gave me the right to be treated as a guest."

"THE DOCTOR WAS NEVER RATIONAL THE WHOLE TIME WITH YOU!" Mark then saw Josie disappear thanks to her speed and his eyes widened as he heard a slashing sound. His brain stopped. His head started to part as he started to bleed.

Josie then lowered her bloodied knife as Mark's head was cut into half and fell dead to the floor. "You were always a prick to begin with. Farewell." And she heard Dr. Nizio's voice screaming in fear of what's happening. She then walked towards the imprisoned scientist and knelt on one knee near him. "Calm down, Dr. Nizio."

"S-s-subject... One... You... You're a killer...!"

"SHUT UP!" Josie then tightly grabs the scientist's collar and pulled his face closer to her as she glared at him. "Magnus knows a lot about me, and was sympathetic of my condition. You haven't seen it all, Dr. Nizio, but it's true. I was trained in combat because he knows after his research has progressed, this would happen. You've heard of the New Baghdad incident. I expected you did something, but instead, you let a man of Irons' hand hold you prisoner here. It's neither yours or my fault. The man we thought you know betrayed you."

"B-but... Why...?!"

" _ **JOSIE!**_ " Rex has his assault rifle aimed straight at Josie, now looking at him as she stood up. "Goddamn it, Josie! You know what you did...?!"

"Rex... Until now, you doubt me."

"What in the hell are you doing...?!"

"...getting the truth out, Rex. This dead man over here decided to retrieve the research in full without getting Nizio's approval. Mark was a man under Irons the whole time, so I made sure to dispose of him quickly."

"Josie, you know there's no turning back from this, right?!"

"I'm well aware." Josie then zipped until she was in front of Rex. In surprise, Rex stepped back and Josie kept her composure before she spoke up. "Rex... Can't you see? There are shadows working against our favour. I don't want to be consumed by it, and neither do you. Charles Magnus died in vain and we have to live to tell the tale, as well as Dr. Nizio for that matter. Did you happen to lose contact with everyone? It's a sign they're keeping you in the dark."

Rex was surprised to hear of this, but kept his weapon trailed onto her. But it quickly changed when a radio transmission came from the nearby from the entrance as he heard: " _ **All Siphon callsigns, former-designation Siphon Alpha has been marked as a threat. Teams, move in to secure or neutralize targets ASAP.**_ "

And he was convinced. Something was definitely wrong, and he eventually lowered his assault rifle. He then looked at the Weapon ID, which said, 'Access Denied.' "Shit... They locked me out." He then threw his assault rifle aside. "Son of a bitch... It's all going to hell."

"That's why we need to move." Josie zipped back to Nizio before swinging her survival knife and cutting his handcuffs off the dummy console. He then reached a hand for the freed scientist. "Dr. Nizio, we've got to go."

And Boyd reached Josie's hand, grasping it before he stood up. "Thank you. But..."

"I know." Josie then saw the monitors of the different consoles start to receive static, just before she zipped onto the last active console that the flash-drive was plugged in and removed it from it. "We'll need to make use of the drive's contents to do something about this." She then threw the flash-drive and Rex caught it before putting it in his vest pocket. "Rex... Can I trust you?"

Rex nodded. "Look, we gotta go." He then equipped his ATLAS 45 semi-automatic pistol. "It's gonna crawl with rogue guys I thought I knew."

" _ **Um...**_ " Boyd said in hesitation, but continued. "There's an automatic weapons reserve near the desk if you need it. Charles usually keeps himself something for defensive purposes."

The reserve cabinet was opened and Rex found Boyd wasn't kidding as he saw two MP11 Submachine guns. He grabs one and takes magazines as well as Josie who does the same.

"Josie... Think you can keep them distracted?" Rex asked this as he was done obtaining mags for his MP11.

"You need to get Nizio to safety, huh? You're some hero. Fine. Expect a lot of bodies to pile up, but be ready when an opening is made. I can take many of them on." She smirked before she glowed blue on her body. "Just don't expect I'll come after everyone. We should meet at the garage. We're leaving."

"Sure we are. Right, Doc?" Rex asked, seeing Boyd already beside him.

"Mr. Hayes, I would like to depend on you if that's the case. The last thing I need is an injury," Dr. Nizio said.

"I don't wanna give you a reason for you to have one. Josie... Lead the way out." Rex prepped himself just as Josie led the way out of the laboratory.

And as Josie expected with a smile, ATLAS soldiers are coming from opposite directions, already firing at the group. "This is interesting. Rex... Take the other direction. I assume that's where you're going?"

"GO!" Rex orders it before Josie and himself faced different directions, counter-attacking two separate squads. Josie went one way while she sprinted and held her MP11 and a survival knife separately. ' _She's crazy, but a knockout nonetheless._ ' He thought of it while returning fire until there was only one that he shot last. "Doc, stay behind me and move while I move!" Rex then moves forward, running past the bodies of ATLAS soldiers he thought he knew well.

Boyd knew following Rex was the only way he could live. He suddenly stopped as Rex ordered him too, and bullets came their way, just as the security chief was returning fire. "Where are we going?!"

"There's a service hatch we can use! Stay the fuck calm! Okay?!" Rex kept his finger on the trigger as bullets left his SMG and hit the opposing side's men. He was constantly in cover as he was fired upon, while Boyd was in cover the whole time to avoid being hit. Meanwhile, Rex was advancing as he was shooting at the last man, making holes to the head and the chest before falling dead to the ground. "Doc... Let's go!" And Boyd ran to Rex before they both ran for it again...

Josie sprints while running on the wall before disappearing, then appearing behind another group of men as she held a man prisoner with her knife to his neck, while firing her MP11 at the others who didn't know. She took out the rest before stabbing the man she imprisoned until he died. She smirks at her handiwork, confirming she killed 27 soldiers already. And noticing there was a blue glow around her body, her magic was being used. ' _Magic that can only increase my physical abilities is something, but I know there's something hidden. Charles... In your name, I'll find out what more needs to be unlocked from me. I want to be stronger, as you taught me to freely be._ ' She then sprinted forward without using her magic, heading towards the same direction Rex and Boyd went to...

 _ **Underground garage...**_

Boyd was looking from behind a car just a small amount of guard detail. That time, Rex was observing the primary gate, described as a door that can open vertically and can only be done when done behind the guard switch. "Just a few guys. Nothing to it," Rex whispered. "Doc… Stay here. It's best we avoid a fight down here. The rest just went towards the lab and they don't know we're here. If they do, it'll be too late."

"I've been seeing too much blood now, Mr. Hayes."

"Just shut it and follow my lead. Stay." Rex orders this and eventually started to move while crouched. He moved in between military SUV's while trying to catch a few separated patrols. There was a time that a man patrolling by himself was grabbed by Rex, covering his neck, pulling out of view before his neck was fatally twisted to be killed. He made sure of this, and did this two times.

There was a bit of radio chatter that men are starting to move back to the garage. Rex decides to hurry up, and he started it off with equipping his own survival knife, and stabbing someone's nape from behind, killing the soldier, just before he stood up and started to advance towards the soldiers near the guard shack. Bullets came back to him, but were hitting his human shield while he fired back, until to the last man in the garage. "Alright…" He mutters this before throwing his dead human shield aside, not caring as the soldier is dead on the ground.

He sprints to the guard shack and hits the button for the main gate. Eventually, it started to open up, and he runs out back to Boyd, before busting the window of a civilian vehicle there. That vehicle in particular is not in line with the standard 2060's vehicles. He was able to hotwire the car before it started up. "Doc… get in!" And he sees Boyd Nizio boarding the car, just before a vent door dropped from the side of the garage as Josie jumped down from the ceiling vents. "JOSIE, COME ON!"

Josie sprints before a door was opened for her and got in. "HIT THE GAS!" She then sees Rex accelerate suddenly. Soldiers stormed from the side entrance before they fired at the car, but it was too late. Rex was already past the primary gate and going uphill. Another door opens as it led to an almost dark road just near an abandoned warehouse. "I wonder why this car was easy to jack."

"It's simple. It's Dr. Nizio's car." Rex then looked at the back section, seeing Boyd breathe and tried to calm down. "Okay back there, Doc?"

"I am fine, thank you. But… We can't get far if we're in here. They'll probably track us when we're still here. They know my car." As Boyd explained, Rex eventually gets the car onto the main road, with many lanes acting as a highway. "Soon enough, we might need to leave it, unfortunately."

Rex shouts as he was surprised there were military SUV's behind him. "Shit! We got company! Josie, if you got any more ammo."

"Don't need to tell me twice, Rex." Josie smirks and bashes the glass window as it broke before she grabbed her MP11 and she partly exposes herself before aiming. She pulls the trigger, and the first shot rings…

 _ **Rex Hayes' POV…**_

Subject One is known to be quite the feisty one at first, but Doc Magnus treats her like she's his daughter. Josie's quite the problem at first when she participated at this. She's probably the only one who's got magic at this world, and became a hamster. Doc Magnus however lessened the painful procedures done to her, and she liked it more. See… Josie's mother was the one who decided her own daughter to participate, since she can't support her, and even herself. Right now, Subject One, ATLAS-codenamed for Josie Franz is 27 years old, and she calls herself a witch since she can exhibit powers at an instant. She believed she had this when she was 16, at a past she still needed to understand, even by herself.

See… she doesn't have a past. She came from one which she doesn't know, and something already told me she's very different from the rest. I wanna think otherwise.

 _ **Neutral POV…**_

 _ **2027 hours…**_

Lockpicking was heard just before the door was opened to a dark room. Josie and Rex get in with guns drawn just before she let her eyes glow yellow and started to clear the whole room in the darkness. She looked in the bathroom as well, and was making sure every inch wasn't bugged at all. "Clear," was what she said just before the lights were turned on. The hotel room they needed to stay in didn't have any bugs at all, it seems. And Rex closed the door behind them.

Josie sighed, knowing for once, she can breathe easy. "Goodness, that was quite a chase."

"Wanna tell me why you're such a happy killer?" This, Rex inquired.

"I'm actually glad ATLAS has turned evil. I'm glad they began to show their true colors. I knew something was already wrong since they were rising in power, including Jonathan himself. I wish I'd see him, though. If that world he went to was very nostalgic to me, I'd find and kill him easy."

" _ **Charging head-first isn't the wisest in the plan, Subject One. I mean… Josie.**_ " Boyd spoke of this as an advice for her. "I mean… I've known ATLAS began to change objectives not to do things for the United States Government anymore, but to do something against every country responsible for waging wars, which includes the U.S. itself. That was a mistake he should not have done."

"What's worse is…" Josie continued Boyd's statement. "Jonathan took this to the next level and began to move the research to another dimension, and to one that has magic, possibly. It's the next best thing right now. So I'd probably make friends there."

"Excuse me…?" Rex said this in surprise to Josie's plan. "Nobody's going there to do anything. Not yet. Look… Escaping New Baghdad is his first move. If his next move is invading the world that had less tech than what ATLAS has, it's a good one. But once he has made ground, there's no stopping. Josie, that's another world you're talking about. How much time will it take for us to actually make friends there? Irons brought more tech with him that they could advance much quickly than the armies of the free world combined."

"Are you sure about that?" Josie smirks while asking. "Everyone hated him. So we might as well join in and see what we can do to help."

"So what's your first step?"

"Give up. Let the United States handle their care."

"Sentinel…? You think they'd allow us to even get near a portal machine or the whatnot?"

" _ **Or maybe we could build one,**_ " Boyd suggested. "There's a good chance that with America's current technology and leftovers from ATLAS, we can do something. But… We have to wait. If ATLAS is indeed being hunted, then that meant securing the resources needed for another Project Magic. Problem is… they're looking at the safety of the men and women who would try it. I don't think it would be easy, and it violates the laws they stood for."

"Exactly," Josie replies. "But it's worth a shot. Right? Though, we can't be too sure yet. We're deep in Siberia. And probably, communications would be tracked before we would even be secured by their army. I say, we keep moving on foot, until we find an opportunity to get off the country. No cars."

"I agree. They'll track us. So… No communication at all?"

"…only until we at least get in contact with someone who jams audio receptors, like phones, for example. It's the only way. ATLAS has a strong hold in Siberia. I've known this since Charles shares a little to me about it."

Boyd sighs at this, knowing they'll have quite the journey ahead of them. "I want to get some sleep. I'm sorry, but I'm very tired."

"Rest easy, Doc," Rex advises to Boyd just before the scientist removes his lab coat… "I may as well find something to wear before…"

"Don't bother." Josie then walked to the door. "I'll find something out there."

"You sure, Josie?"

"You think I'm a completely isolated labrat? I'm sure you heard I went out with the good Doctor months ago before all this happened. I'm fine. Besides… I have no use for the money I got right now except for food and water. But we also need clothes."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"I got some from Charles. Now stay here. We're gonna need clothes. Don't worry about me." And Josie winked as she opened the door and left the room, closing it behind her afterwards.

 _ **Rex Hayes' POV…**_

Question now is… What exactly is gonna happen to us? Sure we'll have to be under the radar, but shouldn't Sentinel have known that Siberia is another place ATLAS is hiding in? At this time, we can't tell yet. Unless we get their help, we can't expect anything soft to land on us. No, I don't think even Sentinel will land on us pretty easily as well. They're pretty much pissed off of ATLAS challenging the world to a war.

I have a feeling what Jonathan did was just the beginning and meant to do something with Project Magic. But what are they there for? If it's a full invasion, then they might just succeed. That's what I'm scared of…

 _ **Neutral POV…**_

 _ **Hotel roof… 2203 hours…**_

Josie was already in her civilian clothing. And that time, she was looking at the night sky. There were some clouds while there were only a few stars visible in the night. It didn't compare to the brighter lights shown through buildings while people looking like ants still walked out late night thinking it's not dangerous. She put her arms on the railings as she sighed, thinking of what it's like to be down there… being normal.

The woman smiled as she heard footsteps from behind with her great sense of hearing. "I suppose you might have found it strange I called you here."

"It depends on the reason, Josie," said Rex who was wearing civilian clothing and eventually joined Josie. "I understand we got a lot of things to do starting tomorrow, so we may as well get rest. Doc's sleeping in and we gotta be ready for the next day." He advised this to Josie, but he saw she was thinking of something. "Josie, how long have you been out to Siberia?"

"Long enough. Two times in random days of every month, I get to visit different sights. Some are the same, though. He doesn't show me much places to see unless he ventures more. He treated the country as his own home. His research was everything. That meant I was everything to him too. That's why he's just trying."

"And now he's gone, Josie. I never knew you'd be so calm."

"It's because he told me, and I quote: 'If you begin to be calm, you can think better.' Speed is everything to me, though. Sometimes, I forget his advice. My power… Speed, and being an elemental witch since I can control elements. Electricity was only a face that I can show since I can control fire, its combustion, and how it's being used, and what other form I can use with fire."

"Lightning."

"Yup. But it's through redirection of energy, to be converted to lightning."

"That's not magic."

"Partly, it's true. There's science to it too. I trained hard and I got to that point in understanding. Science and sorcery might be two different things, but there's a way the two can be bent for each other. Things just don't mix in modern times because only few people get to see things this way. Charles was a man who saw things differently, and I followed on his ideals than just listening."

"And how's this gonna help? With the situation we got, I mean."

Josie then looked at Rex while he looked back at her. "Rex… I know you feel bent up and not secure around me. For once, think that I'm still human. We both are. So for pete's sake… stop doubting me while we're level-headed. Okay? It makes me feel like I'm the one who's wrong. Honestly, I don't know who's wrong between us."

"Don't say that. You opened my eyes on this. There's a reason we left MOiRe. No… We're the ones left who can pass the research Magnus has to the right hands. Irons didn't want this to get out. But we're gonna make sure the research is given to someone we can trust… IF we can find someone. If not, then this is the government's problem."

"Pass it to the worthy kind, or the kind that makes the fixed society, huh?"

"Whatever the choice, it's something to take off our load. Alright? I didn't want to be part of a military company that dared on the world. That's one reason I escaped with you. I'm sure you want to live a normal life."

"Stop right there." Josie said this while glaring at him. "Whatever life I live, it's not for you to say. It'll be up to the time I know if it will happen." And while she was glaring, she was somehow waiting for a response from Rex. It seemed he was listening, and so she continued. "Thank you, Rex. You've been a close friend to Charles. But I'm not your concern. I can take of myself if you're wondering. But… I could think I owe you something after this is over." And her glare slowly turned into an innocent look on him.

"You don't owe me anything. So don't start."

"Nonsense." Josie started to smile. "I never gave you the same level of respect as I've given to Charles… being like a father to me. I want us to start over. I'm already out of containment. I might be Subject One to your eyes, but I'm certainly willing to try being different from now on. I want us, to trust each other, like I trust you. What would you do with the flash-drive, which contains everything we're going to pass to another great mind?"

"I'd give it to the great mind himself. He'd know what to do with it."

"See? No doubt from you, Rex."

"Still… You don't owe me anything, alright?" After Rex said this, Josie made a soft punch to his chest that wasn't painful as she laughed.

"Ehehehe… For once, you've gotta try taking credit. Maybe you're not up for it now, but loosen up."

"Um…"

"Live it. Okay? Now… I want us to get some sleep. Care to join me?" And as she smiled at him, she started walking to the roof door, sparing him one last glance before she left him there.

Rex felt himself blush a little, but shook his head to snap out of me and started walking to the door. ' _I don't wanna lose focus, damn it._ ' And he eventually left the roof area.

 _ **Josie's POV…**_

Normally, I don't dream. While I was always in my room, they found a way that I could have nothing to dream about. Rather harsh, but it's the way they do things. It was only this time I'm able to dream again, but it's unlike any other. Before I got into the program from ATLAS, I was dreaming of someone's baby being taken away into some sort of portal. It was happening again. The same dream that I thought I forgot was actually being seen again…

" _Keep her safe…_ " A voice was heard, and it seemed to be a woman. This time, her voice was clear. And I feel so… soothed by it, like I always longed to hear the voice.

" _You know I will. Count on it,_ " replied an old female teen of sorts who I thought was the baby's caretaker. It was still blurry, but I can see they were in a house together. But as the caretaker left the same house, some sort of red beam had ravaged and sliced through the house before it was instantly caught on fire. An explosion even rang loud as the baby cried. I was in the eyes of the baby, and I was feeling her sorrow as she lost her mother in the fire as she thought. Then… the baby was brought in the portal together with the caretaker.

Wait… The caretaker's face… She's…

But before I could complete my own thought, I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. I noticed the time just in the dim light as the clock was seen… It's only 4:43 AM, a time in the morning too early. I saw Dr. Nizio snoring on the couch, while Rex was lying on a mat on the bed. That dream I had… wasn't a dream. I know it because it was too familiar. It felt too real to be just a dream. Now I feel I'm being poked by something in my mind, just to snap out of it.

Next thing I knew, I was wetting my face over the sink while in the bathroom, leaving the water running. I was over-thinking, was I? Perhaps not. Perhaps the only one who would explain this, is another who has magic in her system. I'm about to find out there's more to my magic, though. It's because after I wiped my face with a bath towel, and I looked at myself in surprise: I had… animal ears. At first, I didn't believe they were real ears. That changed when I attempted to touch them with my own bare hands. As the skin of my hands came in contact with the ears, I felt like it was part of me, and it was furry and… No… It can't be true. I have the ears… of a wolf.

And to top it all off, I felt something right above my 'behind.' There was no mistake as I looked further, there was a tail. It was a wolf's tail, and it was really sticking out. I looked at myself and discovered my magic is one with my tail and ears. Is this what a witch really is? If so, I don't understand it. There's possibly no one in the world, even a witch for that matter, to have these features like I do.

I didn't feel afraid. I felt… curious. What am I?

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Adaptability

" _ **Adaptability"**_

 _ **Jonathan Irons' POV… Command Room, ATLAS Command Center…**_

"They have what…?!" I slammed my hands on my desk, hearing the report of MOiRe's Subject One who escaped the facility she was in. "It was supposed to be a clean sweep. The only ones who should have been killed are Rex Hayes and Doctor Boyd Nizio. So what the hell happened?! Subject One isn't supposed to escape the facility!"

"Sir…" An officer decided to reply after my remark. "Right now, we're searching for all three of them as we speak."

"You better have, because I'm not affording Subject One to be brought in by the United States government, or any other allied with them. It could mean our downfall if they follow us here. Send a message back to the teams there in Siberia. They didn't get far, and I know Hayes when I see him, and his experience in the field. He will be at his darkest, even with two others. Even if he doesn't wear an Exo-suit, he's still not to be taken lightly since he's a former SEALS. What of the status of the drone?"

"Sir, by the looks of it, they're gonna be securing the Duchess. Imaging just captured this, sir." As the officer spoke, a thermal-mode video was captured from above the clouds as the same truck had stopped just near the coast. From what they could tell, a large heat signature on the water is detected, and it's shaped like a submarine."

"That's because it IS one. They're going to get her out of the country. That'll give other armies the chance to try retake what we already took from them. Right now, if we stretch ourselves, we'll be vulnerable."

"Are you saying we should let them get away?"

"Unfortunately, we have to press on, and I have a plan regarding this matter. What have you found out about the girls?"

"They're… witches as we heard, sir."

"Good. They have magic, so we have to assume they have enough for our little project. Sergeant, get your squad ready. Not only are you in for killing these witches, but you're more prioritized of capturing them, at least the ones who are weaker than the actual fighters."

"And as for the Duchess?"

"What is the status of the Bomber-Strike squadron I sent out?"

"They remain undetected and they're in the air."

"Divert their current course towards the coast. Send them the coordinates of the drone's current location and let them know of the sub." And my order meant something that he'd ask.

"What are you…?"

"Sergeant, if we cannot convince the people that they completely give Romagna to us by holding their leader, then the next thing on their list is expecting their desired leader gives her life for the sake of the nation. Isn't this how it's supposed to be? The leaders who are willing to give for their country their own lives rather take the damage instead of others. Like I said… We press on and move for other ways to claim this country along with the rest of the European continent. We've done it once by claiming infrastructures and surrounded the United States at this move, and we can do it again, just with another method.

"At this rate… their world will begin to understand that the war is just not the way to mold themselves."

"Sir… You DO know they fight against an alien species, right?" I smirked at this point, knowing I have plans for this world. "What are you planning?"

"Just get that squadron to divert their course. I'll give you the assignment you'll be having your squad go through tomorrow. Goodnight. I want to sleep easy for tomorrow. It's another day, and we don't want to lose focus." I eventually leave that same officer behind, knowing he has his objectives given to him.

And once I got into my room, glad to be alone, I then take out something from my pocket. It looked like a futuristic phone, but it's actually covered with some dark-red hexagons. No. I didn't get this while I'm in this world. I got this right after Hades' was killed back at the world I despised and knew.

It first began as the contents of this 'phone' as I discovered contains an AI of sorts, and I accessed it. She calls herself 'Genie' when I also know she's an extra-terrestrial. I didn't get why she was honest about this…

But I was about to find out today. My room had its own personal computer and I plugged the alien cable into one of its ports. And just like that as the PC was powered, she took it over. I saw her image again, having hexagons and red lines all over her human figure, when I know she's very different and not human.

I took this chance to speak first. "Genie… I want answers. What do you really want that you decided to offer your own resources to me just like that?"

" _Hehehe… Irons, you are a man with a true vision, willing to cleanse the world you thought you'd be able to control._ "

"We both know where that vision went to. They stole my victory, since they were willing to band up against a corporation willing to change the world… a change they will never accept. So I told them in my own thoughts to screw themselves instead. If they don't need us…"

" _Irons, you know they'll come after you._ "

"By a long-shot, they'll come after me, after I get the trust and the resources of one nation I could still get to."

" _And by nation, you mean Romagna. Jonathan, you already know that Romagna is strong even without its leader. I did a bit of digging around, and you're willing to kill the Duchess?_ "

"If it takes that much…"

" _The year is NOT 2061._ "

"That's the point. Still… The witches fighting against us make them the equalizers to everything we throw at this world. I've lost men and aircraft out there. My resources are about to run out."

" _Then you must do as we all do._ "

"What did your species do in the war?"

" _Adapt. You must learn to adapt. And we've done that to last longer. We might be losing numbers, but we endured ever since we first showed up and improved since then. Taking them on at this stage will make you all vulnerable. And it's going to wear you all down. Think about what you are all doing. The resources you think you have brought with you, will run out._ "

"How will I know I can trust you?"

" _It's because you can._ " I saw Genie smirk and her red eyes glow as it happened. " _This corporation, is composed of mostly military personnel. You have all seen combat, and I'm sure you've all been giving your lives for it as well. You've had setbacks, and not to mention, betrayals. It's time you move on from that and start moving everything underground. What you do now, will only wear you down faster. Let someone else take the damage. You need to get used to this world and how it works. It's best this way._ "

"And what about you?"

" _I will be your informant, and the nightmare of those who use the technology you have here. I didn't arrive at your desk just because it was coincidence. I want to see the humanity you know, burn. Only YOU and what is left of us will be the only ones they'll see, and they'll fall faster than how you think. Still… let time pass. You can do so much. We can do too, but we need to work together, Irons. Another day will pass, and do so little while you know so much to make progress. Isn't that a better way of not losing lives out there?_ "

"You're telling me to hide."

" _On the contrary, I'm telling you… to hurt them slowly. You have the patience. For this world, give time for more patience, and they'll learn to fear you. They won't know where you are. That's the advantage._ " Genie has a point right now, and I don't know what else I could do. If I kept attacking nations, it'll be as if I'm sending my own men into a suicide mission while everything runs out on us.

But Genie, is an alien. "Is it because I have no choice?"

Genie chuckled at my question and gladly answered this: " _It's because I've known you inside out ever since you let me speak to you. Put it as a mutual understanding. I'm an AI for the species humanity in this world despises... You might be human, but you have a steel fist thanks to what you've done back at your world. Your technology enough is terrifying. Cease everything now. Embed fear later, with me as your spear point._ " I saw her smile, even making me think this might be a clever plan.

"I need to start planning if that's how it will be."

" _Then I will help you with the plans. They will learn… to fear us both, letting it be the only reason why they fall like weak building blocks, Irons._ " Genie's words were more than what's convincing, as she also showed images of her alien species in action against the witches and the world's armies. They've done so much, it seems. But humanity had a way with might and magic to adapt. She's right about this. We might be a corporation with a more futuristic arsenal, but we need more tact at this point while we're on our own as we don't have magic like they do.

I only hope Genie is right. ATLAS together with her species? I was more than excited of the result…

* * *

 ** _Short, but really sweet. This shows what Irons will do next. And yeah... It shows a dark plan he has in store together with Genie. Feel free to PM me of ideas and comments you have on the second Arc so far! :D I always liked input to those who are interested._**

 ** _See ya guys on the next chapter! ;)_**


	3. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


	4. The diary

"The diary"

The next morning in that simple hotel in Siberia felt very different for Josie. She was just on her way back to the apartment room, expecting that the two guys are already awake. She already knows it's past 6 and it's pretty much enough for Rex as resting time. She finally opened the door. And as she predicted Rex was already stretching, while Boyd was still stirring awake on the couch.

"You boys certainly had a good night sleep. It's obvious the day will turn out well," says Josie with confidence. "However, I need you both to see something." This got the attention of the two. "Something happened to me this early morning, and I think it might be connected to me once with my power suppressed. Since it isn't the case anymore, I think this was meant to be." She then closed her eyes and concentrated her magic, just before a pair of wolf ears came out of her hair. She also made her wolf tail visible for them to see as well. This was while she was giving a blue glow around her body. "See? Ears and a tail, and I was thinking of something… I had a peculiar feeling like this when I was in the facility. The only thing that suppressed these features were the titanium bracelets I usually wear while I'm on a serious roll inside."

"Um…" Boyd wanted to speak. "Subject One… I mean… Josie… There's a reason for the titanium bracelets you were saying. They were indeed suppressants to your true power, but we needed to see your base abilities than its extension."

"I understand that, Boyd."

"Then you can imagine what such power can do. That was why we were suppressing them."

"You were afraid. I'd feel the same if I had a subject who exhibits the same thing. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Boyd… Charles was your friend. That makes you more than enough to be trusted." Josie then glances at Rex. "Rex… Try not to stop me." And she smirks. "I wanna see how I got with these features. I'd call them features of a demon, or familiar."

" _ **In short…**_ " Rex tried to clear it up. "…you got a demon inside you?"

"That's the only description close enough, but I'd rather call it a familiar," said Josie who was retracting her ears and tail, and her magic. "It'll be rough out there. I'm sure they got magic sensors, thanks to the research they partially have. We've got to get out of City-06 if we want to get breathing room. Dr. Nizio… Do you have the flash-drive?"

"Right here, Josie."

"Good. Rex… You are to guard him. Without him, we cannot explain the contents of Charles' research. He's as good as a VIP who can contribute so much. If he's dead, we might as well treat our efforts a failure." Josie's words stuck to the two of them as they left the hotel room…

 _ **Josie's POV…**_

It will be hard, but I have faith on Rex. He's more than the man I know. He wants to see all of us alive, and will make sure of it. That's good enough for me. It must have been when he was still in service, I suppose. Still… The three of us should work together. Getting through the city without any trouble would require us to stay vigilant. We can't afford to have a fight with ATLAS forces just yet…

 _ **Strike Witches dimension…**_

 _ **Former 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Pescara base, Romagna… 0615 hours…**_

 _ **Hangar…**_

 _ **Neutral POV…**_

The hangar that was once filled with striker units was somehow empty without the striker units the 501st used to store in the same place. A few striker cradles were around in case any witches of the skies decide to try come back at any case. Though at most cases while ATLAS controls Rome, it would be impossible.

A Romagnan soldier was sleeping on a mat just near the cradles just before an outraged Britannian army officer sees him sleeping.

"OI!" The Brit army officer walked towards the currently stirring Romagnan soldier before he kicked the soldier's hip. "Get up! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hah!" The Romagnan soldier grabs his m91 infantry rifle and immediately sits up, then springs to stand up in attention to the officer. "Sorry!"

"It doesn't cut it, Gordo. How the hell long were you asleep?"

"I… don't know. An hour?"

"Agh… Bloody hell. Just an hour before the shift change."

"I was dozing off often, sir. I couldn't ignore my need for sleep at this point." Gordo rubs his eyes before his forehead was poked by the army officer.

"Look, soldier. We're assigned to keep this base out of enemy hands whether this position would benefit them or not, and we'll only pull out once we take out of the critical assets the enemy might use against us. As long as the castle base stands, there's at least some dignity left to this place. Now get yourself to the barracks. You're back at six hours, Gordo. Dismissed." The Britannian army officer gently pushed Gordo to walk out of the hangar into a jog. While that happened, a Liberion soldier with a Thompson SMG came in. "Corporal Wilson, you're up for watching the cradles this morning. Make sure they remain intact."

"I know, I know, LT." Wilson replied this to his superior. "Look, Gordo's service time is really short since he got out of the camp. Maybe you should take it easy on the guy?"

The Britannian lieutenant sighed. Wilson had a point, but he's just making sure everyone is kept in check in case the situation in their area changes. He then looks at Wilson to answer him. "Corporal, being frank with you is rather tiresome. I suggest you follow orders instead of questioning them. We are at a very tight leash after the 501st abandoned the position due to orders. You know yours and mine are the same. So don't make it hard for everyone else."

"Yes, sir."

"Entertain a sergeant if you must when it comes to inspecting what's left of the hangar, but nobody else comes in." The Britannian lieutenant then leaves Wilson in the hangar, leaving the Liberion soldier to sigh as he stretches his shoulders for the morning.

The whole base had been occupied by soldiers and maintenance crew. A total of 28 combatants and 12 maintenance personnel were in the base. There's not much to get from the base except some of the documents left behind. Most don't know however that their stay would be cut very short.

A camera view of the whole base was being viewed while _**inside a covered Liberion patrol jeep just off the base…**_ A remote control on an ATLAS soldier's wrist was being controlled by its owner, with the remote attached to the wrist of his uniform. He controlled the way the drone was being steadied over the great view of the base. From the normal view of the drone, he switched the drone's vision for white thermals.

"Alpha Eye's got visual…" The soldier said this while he looked at his monitor on his uniform wrist remote control module. "I'm reading about 40 hostiles in the base. What the play here?"

"Oh, you'll know, Alpha Eye." A familiar Sergeant's voice was heard on the radio. "Alpha Eye, do you see additional thermals marked as strobes?"

Alpha Eye was looking closely as some of the white thermals were disappearing and one by one were being replaced by flashing strobes. "Oh shit…" Alpha Eye said this himself in a mutter. He was shocked to see the cleverness of his teammates.

 _ **Briefing room in the castle…**_

A Romagnan soldier was browsing a folder with papers in it. Another two soldiers were with him packing up papers and folders in boxes.

The soldier looking at the folder sighed. "There's nothing much here. There are just notable places in Romagna. I already know half of these. Find anything yet, Private Durante?"

"Nothing," replied Private Durante before putting down a box of papers. The other soldier beside him decide to look at the chairs. Durante looked from that sight to his superior. "Corporal, don't you think we should move on? What exactly are you looking for? We're not really assigned for the information picking."

"I know, I know… Private. But what's really special about orders that regards a part of Britannian and Liberion sections? If it's critical information, I wouldn't be surprised. Having them in it is a bit of a stretch for them, don't you think?" The corporal said this to Durante before a Romagnan soldier called from outside the briefing room.

That soldier who called from outside the briefing room was looking straight at the corporal. "Sir… One of us just collapsed. I don't know why, but he's not breathing."

The corporal winced as he heard of this. He looked at Durante. "Private Durante, I'll be returning shortly. Make sure you and Croce secure the documents. They may not look important, but every bit helps. I'll see what this one's about." The corporal then leaves the two behind to join the Private in distress as they walk the hall.

The corporal and the private then walk into the pantry where they find the collapsed body of a machine-gunner. The corporal then looks to examine the unconscious soldier. The distressed private's fate was immediately sealed as a laser point had arrived at his head before a suppressed shot fired a bullet that went straight through his skull, killing him as his body dropped to the floor. The corporal was alert and immediately aimed his weapon at the ones responsible, not aware of an ATLAS mercenary in helmet and uniform close to him as he was given an elbow to the face, disarming the soldier. With the soldier corporal disarmed he was pinned to the wall. Joining in the action are two ATLAS soldiers aiming suppressed weapons at him with laser points on his body. A knife was brought up to his neck by the one who pinned him.

"Faremo questo semplice. (We will make this simple.)" The ATLAS mercenary who held him prisoner with the knife and his hold spoke in Italian to make the other understand. "L'ufficio del comandante. Dov'è? (The commanding officer's office. Where is it?)"

The corporal who was held prisoner glared at the mercenary before he spoke. "Non parlerò mai come uno scoppio. Diavolo. (I will never speak to scum like you. Devil.)"

"Sono stato chiamato peggio. (I've been called worse.)" The mercenary says this before he makes no hesitation to let his knife's edge touch the neck of the soldier and sliding it quick through the skin and meat and off. The blood then flows out through the slice as the soldier tries to gasp for air, but struggles as he immediately loses blood, losing his consciousness, then losing his ability to move until he dies of blood loss. Gently putting the soldier down, the other two with him were following procedures like clockwork, leaving the pantry to search for other rooms. "Time of war. Ain't that a bitch?" He says this in a whisper before leaving the three corpses in the pantry. "Flex 1-1 to Battleaxe, we just got in through an entrance near the pantry."

" _Don't make noise, Flex 1-1._ " Battleaxe replies this in a cautionary tone. " _You might be at a loose part of the castle, but keep your eyes open. Alpha Eye might be in the sky, but don't think it's a walk in the park._ "

"I get it, Battleaxe. Kill the guys, and don't make a racket. I know the drill."

" _You got two guys inside the castle's briefing room. Take them out quietly._ "

Flex Lead then approached the door to the briefing room with two others behind him.

Meanwhile, the two soldiers softly laughed at each other while one of them started to light the other's cigarette with a lighter.

" _Aiuto, aiuto, ho bisogno di aiuto! (Help! Help! I need assistance! Help!)_ " A shout of a man came from outside the door of the briefing room.

The two soldiers including Private Durante himself have been baited as they ran for the door. As soon as it's done and the two have ran out of the briefing room, laser points went to his head and the other before suppressed weapons fired rounds. He receives the headshot that killed him, and it was the same with the other.

"Tangos down. 2 and 3, check the room out. I'll look at the connecting hallway for more. And hurry up."

 _ **Some hallway where the Witch's rooms were…**_

A Liberion and a Romagnan soldier were looking at the long hallway and were bored.

"Agh… This is real bull." The Liberion soldier said this to the other soldier. "Look, aren't you tired of looking left and right or even walking around? We've been at it since this morning."

"Ahh, you Liberion." The Romagnan soldier replied. "I don't consider that your kind whines at this sort of assignment. But now I'm wrong."

Meanwhile, two Romagnan soldiers with their helmets down are approaching the active-duty soldiers at the same hallway. They walked fast, looking at the two unaware active soldiers with murderous intent before they made their move. One of the passerby soldiers equips a suppressed futuristic pistol and fires at one of the soldiers towards the temple. The other remaining soldier sounding like an American tried to fire his machine gun, but was held prisoner with a set of strong arms from the other passerby soldier who then snaps his prisoner's neck.

The two assassins under the soldier uniforms looked around and nodded at each other, before the one who held the pistol split and decided to check one of the rooms.

"Martyr 2 to Battleaxe," said the armed operative. "We just cleared the hallway. I'm moving in one of the rooms now. This one's got quite the touch. It actually has the sign for 'night patrol.'"

" _The room is probably a place for personnel who fly for night missions or patrols. We have yet to access the dossier for all the witches, so keep in mind that room._ "

Martyr 2 eventually enters the room and finds a room with a double-bunk bed. He knows it's empty, so it only takes his calmness and his keen sight to look around.

"Abandoned. It's the same for the rest of the rooms, so I should find something easy in here. I don't wanna get in that other room where it's fucking messy. And I thought they got fucking discipline." Martyr 2 reports this to Battleaxe, having been annoyed after he visited Erica's room before being at where he was at that moment.

He browsed drawers and all he could find are current world currency bills.

"Battleaxe, I'm getting notes here. Cash. Guess they don't get these sent for a reason. I'm guessing Rome's a good place to shop. They need to find another good spot for it." Martyr 2 reports this and gets no comment from Battleaxe, so he picks the cash out and takes it all. Putting it safely in his utility belt back-pocket, he continues to search the room.

Finding nothing but clothes, he searches the beds and winces at the sight of some sort of small book. Though with the shape and the outline of it, he would recognize what it is: A diary. He then opens it to find words probably belonging to one of the witches. And it's in Russian.

He reports what he finds to Battleaxe.

" _Great work, Martyr 2,_ " replied Battleaxe. " _A diary could mean current events, as well as a mix of past experiences. Take it with you and keep it intact. We could use the intel for further investigation of the witches we faced in Rome._ "

"Copy that."

" _What else did you find in the room?_ "

"Just a deck of fortune cards. Looks like the other witch in this room is a fortune-telling witch. She could be a future-looker."

" _Organize the deck and take it. If there's nothing else in the room that we could use, move on to the next one._ "

And as Battleaxe said it, Martyr 2 wasn't able to find any other items in the room. Shrugging it off, he leaves through the door looking left and right before moving onto the next door.

Meanwhile, the Britannian commanding officer was looking at a document he was reading in _**the commander's office**_. He knew that the Lynette Bishop herself had already transferred to another base. It was sad that an enemy element had already taken Rome. It was even sadder and at a time maddening that it was a human faction that had stormed Rome.

He looked out the window where he could see the long stretch of the runway. It was a morning he could never forget, and it was a brand new day. Closing his eyes, he was feeling the pressure of all this. Soon, the unit will leave the base for good if this human faction stays longer in the city.

The commander then winced at something. He was supposed to see a two-man patrol pass by to walk the stretch of the runway. No one however had arrived. Narrowing his eyes, he would notice there was only one patrolman who held an SMG. That patrolman looked suspicious, as he was smoking when it's not his break time yet.

He then stopped to listen only to the silence of the room and what's outside. The commander heard only his breathing and his heartbeat. As what he suspected was a reality, he tried to go for his pistol, but was stopped by something poking his nape. He stopped going to his pistol at this point. He knew it was a gun's nose…

"H-How?" The Britannian commander asked this.

The suppressor-equipped ACOG scoped-equipped AMR-9 SMG was poking its suppressor at the commander's nape. Its holder, looking like a Romagnan soldier though wearing a black cap in reverse with the logo of the ATLAS Corporation, kept the gun up to the commanding officer.

"Yeah. Good question. Hands up and put them at the back of your head. Slowly." The AMR9 owner said this as the door fully opens behind him, letting a base officer drop with his neck slit and bleeding while the commanding officer raises his hands up and places them at the back of his head. ATLAS officers came into the room but were relieved to see one of them already with the commanding officer startled. The half-disguised ATLAS grunt took the commanding officer's pistol and gave it to an ATLAS soldier behind him. The gun was stripped of its magazine and the bullet inside it was cocked out. "That's better. See, this is your problem. We landed at your time. You don't fucking know us. You're just attending to what they tell ya. And guess what? They leave people like you dead. That's why you're here. At one time, they'd know this base would be taken over, and you're just in the meat grinder."

"YOU LIE." The Britannian commanding officer turned around and put his hands down to glare at the owner of the submachine gun once aimed at the back of his head. The same man stepped back and kept his aim at the officer before the other ATLAS grunts raised their weapons.

" _Whoa, whoa. Stand the fuck down._ " Coming into the room is another ATLAS soldier but he seems to lead the current squad, or maybe the whole ATLAS unit who raided the base. He took off the ATLAS cap on his head and had a good look at the Britannian commander. "Lieutenant Charles Jameson. So you're the unit's commander. Thought I'd get you to be the last one standing."

"And who are you?"

"I'm just known around most guys who shine my boots as Battleaxe. Lieutenant, you gotta forgive Harley for his little way of giving you pressure." He said this while he looked at Jameson who right now is nervous. "Scared to shit?"

"You're unbelievable. You prevent the alarm to be raised." Jameson looked nervous but glared at Battleaxe. "I'm guessing you've already dealt with the others somehow… at the barracks, the hangar, and most at the messhall."

"Used mute charges to take down the guys at the messhall, slit throats and gave headshots to those in the hallway and the rooms. The barracks, we cleared. See… Stealth's really an option for us. Otherwise, we'll just make things messy with the loud noise."

"Why? What would you find here?"

"Well that's really simple. We picked up a few things and we couldn't help notice witches once resided here, Lieutenant. Got something to tell us?" Battleaxe asked, just before Harley got beside him and gave him a folder.

Harley handed the folder over to his superior. "He was reading this before we got here."

And Battleaxe looked at the contents of the folder before he smiled.

"Well, well." Battleaxe said before looking at the commander who was nervous and looked back at the papers in the folder. "Ms. Lynette Bishop. One of the witches assigned to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 'Strike Witches.' Tell me something Lieutenant. By far, how many of these Joint Fighter Wings are present in the war?"

Jameson kept his steely glare at the man who asked. "I will not speak to you or anyone about the alliance against the Neuroi."

"Sure." As Battleaxe replied, he nodded to the other grunts before they took off their suppressors and kept their weapons aimed at the Lieutenant. "Make sure you say hi to your unit. End it." The ATLAS grunts pulled the trigger on their weapons before firing at full auto at the commanding officer. Jameson was hit by bullets, giving him holes and pushing him at the window, shattering it before he fell out of it. Blood sprayed as he fell and splattered along with his body as his corpse hits the ground. ATLAS soldiers walked beside the corpse carrying other corpses to a small hill out of them. Soon, Jameson's corpse was carried and thrown there.

 _ **ATLAS HQ… Operations Control…**_

 _ **Iron's POV…**_

I looked at the camera view of each of my contractors. Some of them went their way to kill loosely. At least most of them are organized in using the Mute Charge I gave them. I know at this point these kinds of raids would lessen with the use of our own equipment, so we need to make sure a foothold's established. Genie's right. We'll be staying for long in this world with the knowledge we got with ours. Because of that, we gotta start adapting and use resources we find here.

Though with the operation in Pescara a success and plenty of information laid at the table, I can finally get started in thinking of plans for the future of ATLAS. Our world turned on us before. Now it's switched. We'll be taking this world for ourselves.

 _ **Pescara base, Romagna…**_

 _ **Neutral POV…**_

The burning bodies outside the hangar smelled as the crisp sound of uniforms being burned were heard. The skins of the corpses were blackening at each second they were burned by the gasoline-induced flames made on the small hill of corpses.

A woman wearing some sort of doctor's uniform was on her knees with her hands covering her mouth. She was shocked, sad, and moreover, starting to feel scared for her life. She was witnessing the dead soldiers being burned. She saw maintenance personnel kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their head. They were all lined up across the door of the hangar while their heads were down.

One of the ATLAS grunts saw one of the maintenance workers stand make a run for it in fear. He was instantly killed as bullets entered his chest and dropped to the ground.

The female doctor widened her eyes looking at how her conquerors were treating prisoners. Maybe it would be the same the other way around? She shook her head imagining it wouldn't be the case.

' _I refuse to believe we are capable of shooting our own prisoners…_ ' She thought of it before looking at the grunts talking to each other. Then the man known as Battleaxe went to the grunts. She couldn't make out the words and the advanced terms given to the grunts, but she could make out several. She hears that the maintenance workers could be useful. She eventually sees the maintenance workers forced to stand up by the soldiers around her. As the workers were standing next to each other still with hands at the back of their heads, the grunts around them force them to walk in line to a direction where there were trucks nearby. They will be transported out of the base.

"Like what you see?" Battleaxe approached the doctor and he could tell she was shocked. "We're not all bad you know," he said at a tone for flirting with women. "You get used to us a lot and you'll be treated very well. You can even have a few friends."

The female doctor winced at the meaning and glared at him. "You disgust me."

"Take it easy, Doc. Nothing's gonna happen to ya. Thing is, we just need information."

"You are a terrible liar. You killed off the military unit here, and you're just here for information?"

"Like it or not, that's what we came here for. See… Us future dwellers really need it. After all, we wouldn't really do well without it. It's just like the brass at this time. Only… we get farther than they do. So… That's where YOU come in." He leaned his face close to the female doctor's face. He made a poker face, and he exhibited no emotion at her. "The 501st stayed here, so I already know you got medical information stored around the place. You're giving them to us so we'd study them. See… We like taking care of people. And you're gonna tell us what we know."

"Screw you."

"Bad talk, Doc. See… We can do anything. We can even hold you against your will. You won't be able to see your family again. Heck… You won't even be recognizable when you see them. Because you'll be having a big scar up in your head and you can bite your two sons in the ass. All that thing about war is gonna be inside you, and you're gonna be a threat to them, just because you didn't talk, and we made fun of your mind. You sure you want that for your family?" Battleaxe then brings out a photo of the woman with her two sons, one 13 and the other 18. "The thing about family… is that you'll be able to do them a very big favor. Just live and come home safe. That just requires you to tell us what you know and you can go home."

The female doctor didn't hesitate. Selfish as it may seem, she'd definitely do anything for her family than for her country. It disgraced her from the inside. She was in _**the clinic**_ with some grunts and Battleaxe. She was giving a small bag relating to the health of the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Battleaxe smiles at this.

"You done us a big service, Doc." Battleaxe gave this remark to her and she made a weak smile. He groaned. "That's a bit sick. Boys… You need a break."

Richardson, one of the grunts, winced at this and looked at Battleaxe. "Serious? We get to-?"

"Look… Don't ask."

The woman then suddenly lost her smile and looked around, seeing eyes from the grunts now with different intents. "Wait… We… We had a deal! What the…?!" Suddenly, Richardson holds her arm tight. "Ow! Let go! NO! Don't…!"

Battleaxe chuckled. "Doc… You fail to understand. In war… There's just no guarantee that everyone comes back alive. Unfortunately, you're one of them. Boys… You got your cake. Just… make it fast."

The ATLAS grunts smile in lust as they close in at the female doctor, quickly stripping her clothes from her as she screamed. Battleaxe could only hear the rips of her clothes as he leaves that clinic. Soon, he just heard flesh touch the other with moans and screams from the woman. He then leaves the area, knowing the woman had sold herself.

 _ **In the company of Jonathan Irons…**_

Battleaxe was in the _**ATLAS briefing room**_ with Irons himself as they both sifted through the files they found at Pescara.

Irons though he was working had a comment. "We may be efficient and way ahead, but I have to remind you that barbarism isn't our real aim here. We aim to explore and conquer. Maybe the worst of us are present in the company, but you're simply showing too much aggression. And what's this I hear about a good time with a woman?"

"Hehe…"

"Seriously, please take the work you've been given some consideration. We were only here for a while, and here, I find you fooling around."

"Look, Boss. We're gonna be stuck here awhile. If I can't find a way for my guys to be given their own nuts for smile desires to be satisfied, they could do things we all won't like. Look… May as well be given a way to mess up with some control. We can do that, right? Boss, take this as a way they get their hopes up. We win ourselves a world, we're gonna be given everything. May as well start dumping ourselves the new dust we'll own. Right?"

Jonathan shook his head for some disapproval. "I don't like where you're going, but I suppose you need this to be done in moderation. They're men, I suppose. But don't abuse it. If I hear anything about abuse onto parties we're allied with, you'll be answering directly to me. If I'm not in a good mood at all, you might be having worse than a conversation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Battleaxe answered this before he cleared his throat. "By the way… Where'd ya sent Ghost and One-Three? I heard they pretty much left quickly."

"Well, if you must know…" Irons looked at the small notebook and raised it up to let Battleaxe see it. "See… it contains some good entries we might be interested in. Imagine if one of the witches was looking for their identity and hasn't found it yet."

"Yeah?"

"This witch is Russian in nature. I suggest she's one of the 501st. Sanya Litvyak. I saw her name at the dossier and this thing she could be wondering of could be answered."

"So…?"

"I sent Ghost to where we might exactly find her answers. It's not accurate yet, so I'll let you know only if it's a success. Battleaxe, good work. This is intel we need… And indeed… It's a good start for us." Irons said this, closing the diary and putting it on the table.


	5. Let's Dig In

**_Bit of some words before the chapter starts! :) First off..._ _LightSpecter141, thank you SO much for the help! I didn't know at first that you and Marsdog were making the War Of The Worlds fanfict during the first arc. It was really nice to be honest. The reason why I put the story up for adoption is because the story needed good progress!_**

 ** _Anyway, if you guys like to see the first arc when it all began, go to the profile of Mardsog and check his story out!_**

 ** _;)_**

* * *

 ** _Last time, Josie had shown what new features she had: Wolf ears and a tail, and already acknowledged that she had more potential if she kept working hard for it. Rex and Boyd were right behind her on the plan to get to SENTINEL. But first... they needed to get out of Siberia where the ATLAS facility they escaped from was alerted at their escape. Carrying important intelligence to help with the replication of Project Magic, they kept both Dr. Boyd and the intel safe so they'd be able to follow ATLAS..._**

* * *

"Let's Dig In"

 ** _Neutral POV…_**

"Listen... you pull one thing over, and the next thing you're gonna worry about is what that thing will pull, and how stressful it'll be." Gideon said this to Jack Mitchell himself both walking **_in a certain hall_** while some staff of SENTINEL were casual around them. "We once got worried of ATLAS getting out of hand, and Project Magic becomes our biggest issue. So what's next?"

 ** _Sentinel HQ… 1322 hours…_**

"The next problem is the technical specs and the real source of the thing." Mitchell muttered letting Gideon hear. "Just when we think we're really close."

"That's intelligence for ya. You can't expect all the information you find is exactly what we need. If we need to scavenge whatever's left of ATLAS for it, then we'll do exactly that. They're still scattered across the globe and we gotta take down what remains of them." Gideon explained before scratching his head while softly groaning. "Honestly, I don't know what we should do next. Because if it's building the machine of sorts to get us to the place Irons went to, then I'll be expecting our safety."

 ** _Sentinel HQ East Analysis Chamber…_**

As Gideon and Mitchell entered there, a few technicians were using the holographic table as they tried to put schematics together like a puzzle. They were looking at the detailed building plan of some sort of containment unit to power the machine that is used in Project Magic. The intel was only able to get them so far, but if this is correctly cracked, this will be one of the most useful assets they could have to construct the Project Magic machine. Though without the machine specs, the process would take longer. That's something Kingpin would like to avoid going through and do whatever is possible to find more ATLAS facilities scoured on the globe.

Ilona was observing the technicians when she noticed Mitchell and Gideon were approaching her. "We're making progress."

"We can see that," Gideon replied. "I'm just worried about just how far we'd get to even if we have this intel. Because as far as I know with magic, we're going to see more idealists than realists."

"Maybe it could help us, Gideon."

"Or maybe it could help us if we have information we can work on. Magic isn't really this world's forte and we had some research done. It dried up as soon as the dark ages came and they believed witches need to be in ashes for all we care."

"You really think that's the truth about how magic died?" Ilona asked this at Gideon before she looked at Mitchell. "What about you Mitchell?"

Mitchell shrugged. "Can't say I got a bead on how it works, but I know it exists. It just… won't operate our way. I don't know. Gut feeling."

"We all could trust our gut as a last resort," Ilona said before a chuckle. "I just hope we could use it not at the last minute like the situation demands it."

"Can't be too sure of things until it's too late though. That's for sure," Mitchell commented.

"Fuck me," Gideon mutters a curse to himself.

 ** _Near a Siberian Police checkpoint…_**

Just **_at a building across the checkpoint,_** binocular eyes were focused on the small police detail posted as security. Rex however knew that the police detail wasn't filled with Siberian police officers. The SMG's the standard-issued officers have might be there, but the Kevlar and faces were familiar. Rex recognized the shape of the Kevlar vests. Though marked for the police, he knew that it's aligned to ATLAS. Thanks to this, he knew that ATLAS soldiers had disguised themselves as police officers.

"I think they're desperate," Rex muttered to himself. "Disguised as police officers?"

"Good thing they can blend in," said Josie who was wearing civilian clothes but also a vest which can carry weapon magazines for small arms. She was installing red laser point attachment to her Sig-Sauer MPX SMG. "That just makes it a problem. If their true intention was to locate us and kill us off, they would have sent a task force. They're holding on from that. Looks like they got other plans."

"Still… it doesn't make things easy. Once they recognize us, they'll drop their cover and try taking a shot at us." Rex shortly explained his point to Josie before looking at Dr. Boyd. "Doc, you better be ready to have bullets fly past ya. Cause I don't think we'll stay hidden for any longer."

Boyd himself had finished wearing his Kevlar vest as he heard Rex's comment on the situation and what he needed to do. "Just keep me alive along with the data."

"Aw… Can't trust your new protectors?"

"Screw you, Rex. I got no choice. This is the right thing anyway. But I hope there were other ways to get through to SENTINEL." Boyd comments before he sat down on the nearby chair. "I will probably just move on after I give the data to them. I must find a way to make my life more worth it. Damn it… I should have backed out the moment I noticed ATLAS changed stances. And to have Irons actually draw its last straw by using the magic we stole to invade another world…?"

Josie sighed at what Boyd meant and looked at him. "Look… It's all in the past now. The way we'll explain it and what we'll do next will come, but that's something we're gonna have to put aside, and think of the present. You wanna move on after all it's over? Fine. I won't stop you. I seek to do the right thing not just standing by while they abuse magic and possibly of mine since I'm involved. It counts me to stop their abuse and undo what they've done."

"Undoing it will take a long time, but I'm convinced of stopping them the same as you." Boyd make a weak smile on his reply but it soon faded. "Not that it'll matter if we hit a dead end on our plan."

"We'll make it matter." Josie smirked before she made a blue glow around her body before her wolf familiar features showed up by its ears and tail. "You've got me. Consider me this team's hard spear. Because I'm ready to put it to good use."

 ** _Back in the Witches world…_**

 ** _ATLAS Mobile HQ… Irons' room…_**

 ** _Irons' POV…_**

Lying on the bed is the best way to gather some strength for the next day. I know my days in ATLAS have been both easy and hard. I know I was up to the task of getting the invasion force to go through with the plan swiftly, and I thought about it every day. They depend on me for the success of our ordeals, but I'm the one who started this. And therefore, I have to finish it… together with the company. But what of the alien race though?

I was sitting on my bed thinking about this, and Genie had this plan in her head she wasn't sharing yet. It would seem she has this under control? I can always manage things on my own. I thought I had it all planned out, but it ended when we took over Romagna. Well… At least we're adapting and progressing at the same time. But I can't always expect that every invasion would go off without a hitch.

" _This is the Irons I know who was too obsessed with something._ " Genie's voice got me to turn my head on her holographic image in her human size. The engineers were able to get her to that size since her appearance was the only thing that was needed. And, since my room needed company, I had to make sure to make it a big holo projector for her to walk around in.

I only sighed and looked away. Genie's hard to read with what she does.

 ** _Neutral POV…_**

Genie approached him and sat beside him on the bed. She knew she can't feel the bed, but she needed to make it real for him. She already sensed he needed something.

"Irons, I want to be quite clear I'm not just an ordinary A.I. for starters," said Genie as she looked at Irons, letting him glance elsewhere for his sake. "I can understand emotion thanks to the human evolution… plus how my kin have translated them during my time with them."

"Still…" Irons looked with a serious glance at Genie. "You are unpredictable, and I'm only putting up with you because of what is best for the company. As of the day we arrived here, we don't consider ourselves a company anymore, but a force not to be reckoned with."

"And… you wanted the company to be far more than just what it is. I've been alone for a while to think about it, and it's not just based on logic. You desire this faction to realize its full potential. I'm more than happy to help you, because I've made a decision on something recently." Genie said this and it made Irons wince and raise an eyebrow. "I wish to discuss it with you."

Jonathan irons then looks away and focuses on a picture of his son Will. During his time in the world he came from, he lost his son while serving the Marines. Jonathan changed during the time, and it shaped him from that moment.

"I remembered the moments I had before I left." Irons said to Genie. "All those decisions I made… was it because of Will's death? Because even if I steered ATLAS into a direction, I knew that my mistake lied when I was criticizing the world's habit of making wars."

"I see. You started to see that every move you made after your son died had a personal touch."

"I was… unstable." Irons then looked and glared at Genie. "I don't want you to be."

Genie looked down and felt her fist ball up before she narrowed her eyes, showing tension within herself. "I can understand where you're coming from, but my resolve for helping ATLAS getting this far wasn't with the intention of studying you. It changed the moment I learned of your world and how the company is, and was. Suddenly, I realized that I was just being given orders for a certain reason, which still makes the wars of this planet all the more worse. Your situation matches with mine."

"Does it? The last thing I heard, is that the Neuroi have a hive-mind." Irons said this in reply before Genie looked at him.

"That's not the case. The Neuroi have their own lives before they sought out to make a war with humanity. They might follow a certain leader, and be willed to overthrow to humanity, but they still have one thing that makes them vulnerable: Fear from being taken by an entity of their own origin. That's exactly what I'll give to them. Like your world, their flaw is not being in total control of themselves, and the hive queens are to blame for it. Neuroi were not known as Neuroi before we came to the shape that you see to this day. We were once… savages, more despised than the rest in the world we could have shared with humanity. We had less intelligence that time, and always had a quarrel with them. They send out magic users, and it becomes our nightmare. We had no edge against them. And it follows to this day as well. If the Neuroi fail to see that, it will be catastrophic. Those who thought of peace within our ranks were silenced permanently, and it was proven when one of our own tried to attempt communicating with a joint fighter wing once. She had resolve, I think. I did not know her in full until after she was obliterated. No… I don't believe it for a second. I'm guessing she was captured. Her information was never even shared to the rest of her own rank."

"So this is your drive?" Irons asked and began to smile. "I'm beginning to like this side of you… concerned of your own race."

"Hmph. I'm concerned they're being led wrong. Whoever their loyalists are, I'll make sure to either straighten them out, or kill them myself."

"What are you planning, Genie? This won't involve talking to them, would it? It can be arranged. You know them than the rest of ATLAS."

"I believe ATLAS can get in line with me, but I don't wish to do this alone. I'll need resources for my plan. Because if a diplomatic solution fails at this point, I have second option. I can hack and shut down their hives and let it be under my control. For my race to survive, I have to divert its power to a more organized side. And I'm not about to see every single member of the Neuroi perish within their control. I've had enough of it. All of it." Genie stood up and in front of Irons hovers off the floor. "Jonathan… Believe me when I tell you that the Neuroi are on their way to their own destruction if they keep continuing down their path. One hive was destroyed already. Any more, and it will lead us down to a fate we'll never accept."

"Are you talking… of overthrowing your own kin?"

"My kin need to live. For too long, their war had decimated many of us. We need a new strategy. I need to make them see my point. If talking won't be enough, I'll demonstrate it along with your assistance. For that… I need to reveal myself to the rest of ATLAS." Genie's words didn't leave a voice of doubt.

 ** _ATLAS Mobile HQ… Central Command Hub…_**

"What's the status of the sub?" Irons asked this to the leading officer in Central Command.

"Splashed to nothing, sir." The Central Command officer said in reply to Jonathan Irons, who just arrived. "But we got a situation. Heat tracking just told us something different about Duchess Maria and the team that rescued her. A landing craft was used to leave the submarine and that happened while the sub was surfaced. Our strike craft attempted pursuit when it was attacked by a school of laser beaming aliens."

"Hmph. That must be the Neuroi. Looks like they went to a rough part of Romagna just to get the Neuroi to be our focus. It's smart. But it won't last." Irons said this before he added more. "Furthermore, I think I should reveal our newest ally."

The others looked at him, and he noticed they were listening.

Jonathan Irons notices their ears were on him. "She's been around ever since we opened this world to the first team of engineers in Project Magic's testing phases. Well… She's being tried, once. She hacked into our system. Our antivirus tried chasing her, and she constantly avoided them. But in order for her to completely get away, she integrated herself into our system so that she'd be accepted instead of running. There… she evolved into an artificial intelligence that's actually Neuroi in her origin."

All the screens at the Central Command Hub flickered until they all went black. The people who were at their stations checked what happened. A few seconds later, the stations were rebooted. Though this time in addition to the work that was left untouched on their screens, there was Genie, smiling at them. Her face was calm as she smiled at them. She even appeared on the main screen in the room.

"The information you have provided is a little too stiff for a being such as myself." Genie said this as she did a curtsy. "I was codenamed as a virus GN-552-Echo. Though with my development, I nicknamed myself Genie."

The officer was shocked to see this. "Wait… GN-552-Echo?! Oh hell… Our team was on the clock in finding the virus… Damn it… What are you…? A.I.?!"

"You have a fear of artificial intelligence?" Genie tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"ATLAS was always about independence from a nation. If that meant independence from machine control which has always been for a very long time-!"

"Enough, Garland." Genie said this with an authoritative tone while she glared at him. "Irons has given me control of your systems as far as I know and acknowledge. I understand your position having fear in artificial intelligence. But calm yourself. I will not mean everyone harm… for I come with good intentions for what this company is worth."

Genie shared events with the use of advanced software to make images so that they'd see where she came from, and how she adapted to be a strong A.I. with the help of the ATLAS cyber-system. She even told them about what her worth is to both the Neuroi and to ATLAS.

"They gave me orders to investigate your world and manipulate your technology," said Genie. "But once I looked into the story of your world and mine, it hit me. Aren't the wars that were in my world just parallel to yours? I learned that with the history books you have used. I knew I was being tested, or being discarded if my kin did not really care. So I had to change priorities. Instead of my kin being what they are, why don't I save them? And with the company's assets and its hardworking people, I can do that. But this… This is something I need. In order for this faction to succeed, you will need the hand of the Neuroi. I'm going to decide to talk to them about the alliance." She wickedly smiles. "Though if they fail to understand my aims and refuse, I will have a better treat for all of you."

 ** _1938 hours… Over the Adriatic Sea…_**

Irons was inside the **_ATLAS Warbird_** flying over the seas under stealth camouflage. A small security detail was with him. He held a hand-sized Holographic Projector which contained Genie. Activating it, her holographic image comes up and she appears small since she stood on her platform, which is the base of the projector he held.

"I'm guessing you have doubts," Genie said. "Look… I know this will work. The link is stable and I believe in your team."

Irons sighed. "It's not that. Genie… What you're about to do… It can be a double-edged situation."

"Do you mean they could do the same? Perhaps. But one thing is for sure about the hive queens: They do not know how much I have evolved. Hacking my system would prove futile."

"Genie, how can you tell if you're superior?"

"Perhaps with the time I was with you. But that's not where I have an edge. It's the kind of advancement ATLAS has. My kin from this time would take as much time as needed before they reached to that point your company has. I know your next question is whether it would be enough or not. We'll just have to see once I connect to them." Genie explained this while she winced. "Target hive is two and a half clicks away from us, and closing. They'll sense I'm inside the Warbird, so they won't release a beam on us."

The Warbird pilot was eventually alert with Genie's approximate distance and was looking forward. The night-vision aided windows with the user interface was also telling him of a big object just distant and in front of them. "Object's straight ahead. Hm… bunch of clouds and it's circling something. What's next, Boss?"

Irons knew it was the hive and chuckled. "Son, switch to thermals and magnify visuals to times-ten."

The Warbird pilot did as asked as the window's visuals changed to read heat signatures. He zoomed in towards where the hive is and he was shocked to see the size of the object within the clouds. It was humongous. "Uh… Is the object really like that?"

"I believe so. We found it," replied Irons. "Genie, you should let them know this craft is friendly."

"Way ahead of you," said Genie who disappeared from the holo-projector and appeared in transparency on the front visual window. She gave short screeches that were soft to the human ears.

One of the grunts made a comment. "Is that the geek girl speaking to the freak shows?"

"Hey. That's her old family you're talking about," said another. "You better apologize if she heard."

"Oh… I have." Genie said this to the comms of the one who called her race 'freaks.' "I'll ignore it for now. I won't be easily forgiving the next time you insult my kin."

 ** _Inside the Superhive Queen's Quarter…_**

Red eyes opened to reveal the Hive Queen's attention was turned to the unknown aircraft approaching her hive. But she also sensed comfort, as her operative had returned.

("Slider… You have made your return.") The Hive Queen spoke softly in her language. ("You were supposed to achieve victory in the new world than come back.")

Genie made her reply with the same language. (" _I think you will find I have done well with what I will show you. Have us board the Hive._ ")

("No. You have humans inside the vessel. Though they obey you, we will not let them into my Hive.")

(" _They don't follow me, Queen. I have made myself a part of them._ ")

("YOU ARE A FOOL TO RETURN TO US THEN!")

 ** _Outside…_**

The Warbird pilot was eventually shocked to see a series of glows from within the clouds. "Uh… Sir?! Object's beginning to give heat!"

Irons growled and looked at Genie. "What's going on?! Genie, do something!"

"I've done more than that, Irons." Genie said with a confident smile. "I've used the comms link from here. And… it's working. No need to be alarmed. Though I recommend the Warbird to hover."

And as Genie recommended, the Warbird pilot made sure their aircraft hovers in place. The beams from the Neuroi Superhive never fired.

 ** _Back at the Hive Queen's Quarter…_**

("Impossible…")

As much as the Hive Queen could, the beam was only being charged, but not being released from the emitters of the SuperHive. This made her wonder. Eventually finding her way around, she discovered why. The strong connection she has with Genie was being used, but something unknown from their connection was blocking the beam emitters from firing.

("Slider… What is this…?! What did you do?")

(" _What I've done to protect the vessel. Queen… I need your mind to work with mine._ ")

("No. I sense it now. You… have changed. You decided to branch away from our cause.")

(" _Perhaps. But I still seek for our race to survive. Think about it, Queen. Our race had evolved from back then, adapting to the world as humans have. But how many times have we also lost in our evolution, and battle for supremacy between us and the humans? You know fully well that magic had beat back our fallen kin. We must have an edge. Otherwise, the fate of our kin will not be avoided._ ")

("It was never up for debate, Slider. Us Neuroi survived worse. You must not forget your roots. Or have you forgotten that what we treasure-")

(" _WHAT I TREASURE WILL ALWAYS BE KEPT! But you must learn how to evolve in a way the enemy will not anticipate. The reason why we were beaten back, was because they expected it. Now… There's a big advantage. The human faction that had breached this world made their first strike. And I… was with them._ ")

 ** _Back in the Warbird…_**

Irons could only hear soft screeches between Genie and the Hive Queen. Genie was giving translations through some scrolling text on the cockpit front window. So far, Genie and the Hive Queen were talking about the current situation with ATLAS in play from taking over Rome.

Genie then explained next of how the Neuroi and ATLAS could work together, since the human faction she referred to comes from an alternate Earth, and future. The Hive Queen understood such concept of time and dimension travel but had no technology to do such.

Finally, she got to her most important subject.

("Listen to me, Hive Queen.") Genie was soft on her tone as she was practicing with her emotions in play. ("I have allegiance to our kin before you sent me to study the humans of the other world. Now, I do not know. The reason I have allied myself with them was because their situation… was matching mine. I… believe to be like a messenger, carelessly walking to deliver messages and do errands without question. And for that, I easily ask myself whether I AM doing our kin a great deal. I believe I haven't.")

The Hive Queen was quite for a few seconds before she replied.

(" _You… are a traitor after all. You speak with emotion. You aren't here to make allies with us._ ")

("I speak with the truth, Hive Queen. I tried convincing you of the consequences of not finding better solutions in the war. We already lost one hive, and you are all blindly following your 'flawless plan' to conduct the invasion. You did not notice before, but some of our kin before I left, grew weary of our favor since it turned bitter. We attempted to control a partial redesign of our kin into one of the human machines made in this world. And we failed to capture both that machine, also, losing total control of a continent. I believe that flaw, is inexcusable and should be rendered a lost cause.")

(" _NO. You will not have my mind._ ") The Hive Queen spoke in anger.

Genie showed a wicked smile. ("You should have declared that the moment I stopped your beams, Hive Queen. Now… will my coup be effective.")

Genie showed red eyes at the screen, making Irons think she was glaring at the Hive Queen, but it was also doing something to the surface of the Warbird, showing jet black of an exterior while red hexagons appeared as small parts of the vessel while an ATLAS logo was seen at the sides.

The Warbird pilot also saw his small screen with a virus package being uploaded onto the Hive Queen's interface. "Package is being sent! Looks like Genie's doing it fast."

Irons was amazed that Genie is able to amplify the speed of the transfer thanks to her connection to the Hive Queen. He can hear agony of an older screeching voice from the SuperHive.

Then he had a question.

"Genie," Irons called. "Are you going to occupy her mind?"

"I am. All her thoughts will belong to me. I'll possess so much memories from them that I'll even be able to unlock some mysteries from our kin. And it seems this Hive Queen is foolish. She connected her smaller kin to her mind. Now, it will be easy. This… is her loss."

(" _NOOOO!_ ") The Hive Queen screamed in anger, sensing she was losing control of her weapons, and influence in her Hive. Slowly, the Hive's red colors on the spots of hexagons began to start shifting to a color of blue. But still, the Hive Queen fought to her hardest to resist. (" _You… You are… A traitor! A TRAITOR! I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!_ ")

Genie knew that the Hive Queen is special inside the Hive. As the Queen won't necessarily be controlled, Genie still can steal the memories off the Queen, but the source of control would have to be annexed from the A.I. herself. The smaller Neuroi serving the SuperHive have a limited time to be free. Hopefully, her next step would help.

So she started to communicate with her smaller kin inside the SuperHive…

("My dearest kin… You are free from your Hive Queen's clutches. She has deceived you to leading you to your doom. And now… She is nothing but a remnant to having plans, leading our race to extinction. Although your connection to her will have difficulty in being severed, there is only but one way to end the suffering. Let my mind… join with yours, my kin.")

And Genie had inserted her thoughts into the smaller Neuroi in the SuperHive. They understood her intentions and was now beginning to be angry at the Hive Queen.

("Your sacrifice will result to me controlling all of you if you do what I request… to dispatch the Hive Queen permanently. The new age must begin, and you must be swift.")

And without further dialogue, the smaller Neuroi begin to attack the Hive Queen's Quarter. Their red beams smashed through to the Queen's core, making the targeted Queen scream in pain as she was slowly being chipped away into white shards. Eventually, Genie was able to see the Hive Queen's Quarter spreading the white shards around the SuperHive. Putting her hand forward in her appearance to her ATLAS friends, the next thing that happened was the smaller Neuroi were repairing the SuperHive after the destruction of the Hive Queen's Quarter, letting the Neuroi's home regenerate back to its glory. The Hive Queen was no more, and the smaller Neuroi serving the Hive transferring control to who was once their very own… Slider.

Genie sighed in relief before letting the pressure go from the transformation of the SuperHive. "It… is done. I never thought I could do it. Jonathan… I actually did it." Genie evilly laughs shortly after.

Irons chuckled in disbelief. He actually saw Genie's effort to completely take control of the SuperHive. "Well… done."

Genie laughed a little longer before she calmed down. "This is great. I can feel my kin inside my mind. Though… their minds have been burned the moment they destroyed their own Hive Queen. So I'm now in full control of their Hive Queen's arsenal and army."

"I assume this is only the beginning."

"It is. Irons… I understand that you will be launching a satellite for the next five hours. I need to reinforce a Neuroi-made communications array onto it. If the Hive Queen that I spoke to would also refuse being allies with us, then I doubt the other leaders would also listen to me. I must spread my influence onto the hives and nests they deployed. I'll tell you the details of the plan when you get back to HQ."

"I see."

"My mainframe must stay in the hive for a while, mainly, the holo-projector you now hold. It's time I get myself a body, Jonathan. I'll find myself a suitable body, before I rearrange it and make it my own."

As Genie was explaining, some blue-colored hexagon spotted Neuroi were approaching the Warbird from the direction of the SuperHive. The Warbird pilot was alert at first, but Irons stopped him from making any hostilities on the new bogeys. And it seems the Neuroi didn't fire beams either. Without doubt, Jonathan opened the Warbird door on the left. As a recon Neuroi hovered close to the entrance, a Neuroi-tentacle had extended to take the holo-projector before it was inserted into the Neuroi unit.

Genie chuckled. "Don't worry, Jonathan. I've already installed myself completely into the ATLAS system way before we got here. You'll see me plenty."

"But still… a body?" Jonathan Irons inquired this in clarity before seeing the Neuroi fly away back towards the SuperHive.

"I need one so I'll be mobile. The witch list that you have on your dossier has been added onto my considered database I'll be looking at later. But I recommend you extend your search. The Strike Witches aren't the only witch joint fighter wings here. You must dig through the rest that are on active duty. And the satellite you'll launch will help to track them down faster. One of the witches will be chosen. She will be dissected as soon as her life fades from this world, and then… she will be fashioned. I will insert the main energy of my mainframe. She… will be by primary vessel."

The Warbird was flying away from the SuperHive and its Neuroi colors slowly faded, going back to its dark silvery color. Inside it, Irons was seated, knowing he will be looking forward to a lot now with Genie in play.

"So… What happens?" Irons asked this, hoping Genie hears with the earpiece he wore on his ear.

Genie chuckles, giving Irons what he hoped for. " _I think you know exactly what happens. Slowly, my kin will bow to me._ " She paused for a while and focused on Irons who was thinking of something else. " _Jonathan, is it being drunk of power you're worried of?_ "

"Maybe. Last time I challenged the world, I thought I was doing the right thing. I still think it is now, but the circumstances have changed. I've allied myself with an A.I. that could be equally as dangerous as we are. Worse is… You now have access to everything we have. What makes me so sure I haven't been tricked?"

" _I can show you my whole form, both in code, and emotionally. I can do it in full when I have my body. But I'll put aside my desire for my body and tell I'm honest. I developed myself thanks to your technology. And I know I'm indebted to you for it. But I'm as free as you are. Even if you wanted to copy my code, it changes constantly. That's how special I am._ "

"That you are." Jonathan Irons smiled a little before it quickly faded. "We need to be careful. We don't wanna let the enemy factions know too soon."

" _Unfortunately that won't be possible. Once I take over a hive or a nest, I NEED to put on the right appearance for them. They'll know it's the work of ATLAS. Besides… The more they know, the more they fear us. And the more they fear us… It makes them vulnerable. Though it also makes them a threat since they can punch back._ "

"I think it's interesting anyway. Plus… The partnership will help us both."

" _So it is a partnership then?_ " Genie asked, seeming to be happy in her tone.

"I believe it is." Jonathan Irons made that confident answer as the Warbird was on its way back towards ATLAS HQ…

 ** _In a certain pub …_**

Ghost was in civilian clothing, more aligned to peasant's clothing together with Fish, Giant and Razor. The only one who seemed noticeable in the group was the Russian operative 'Giant,' who seemed taller than all members of the group. To others, they look like cross-countrymen. Though he wouldn't mind if others looked at them. This wasn't their first time off their uniforms from ATLAS. But One-Three was always up for new things.

He looked around the pub, encountering mostly Orussian-speaking folks who laughed and talked. Eventually, Ghost had to start it off. "Gentlemen, we're already inland. You know about the way we gotta operate. We don't make any sudden noise unless we find our targets. You all got verification of the images that were sent to us, and we'll be using those images for the search. We'll start small… going door to door. It's a pretty big place, so we gotta ease up and be patient. Remember… This isn't the modern times. We move according to plan only as it becomes necessary. Got that?"

Fish sighed at this, usually doing anything related to combat. Being a former SEAL, he was always into more action than usual. "No breaching and clearing?"

"Peaceful towns and cities. Let's keep it that way and go along with what I do. We're on our own here with only minimal gear, so cut the bullshit."

"Rog'."

Giant decided to speak up. "You need me to speak the motherland's tongue?"

"Yup," Ghost said in reply. "Keep it casual and loosen up. This is your old country."

Giant chuckled. "Old country. Different planet. Not the same, comrade."

Razor looked around before keeping his eyes on Ghost. "No problem here. Anytime someone's bathed in shit, you got me."

"You better keep your fucking cool," Ghost said as he glared at Razor. "We went up one time to scout for things in Hispania and you just gotta make the body count more than recon. Stick to the plan. Got it?" He saw Razor respond with a shrug on his shoulders and Ghost took it as a positive answer. "One-Three's all about smooth operations. Keep it that way. Alright. You know what to do."


	6. Desirable Dream

**_Hello again dear brothers and sisters of Fanfiction glory! Here's what's happening. I'm gonna designate Earth 1 and 2 for the Advanced Warfare and the Witches Dimensions respectively so I wouldn't have any problems on extra descriptions. Don't worry! I'll put that as a general note before every chapter starts._**

 ** _Also... general translated texts will be formatted like this:_**

 ** _(*language*"text")_**

 ** _That's for making sure the text is understood so I wouldn't have to put anything on the footnotes section for translations._**

 ** _And for other news, I should notify you all that I'm bringing in Angela Salas Larrazabal. Originally, she's at long-term treatment after the failure of Operation Trajanus. Seems Marsdog didn't keep an eye on the involvement of the 504th at that. So... Schade isn't the only 504th member alive!_**

 ** _Question: What do you guys like to see on this fanfict? Let me know with reviews or PM's to me! You guys can even contribute to story development as I'm welcome for it!_**

 ** _Without further ado, let's proceed! Enjoy. ^_^_**

* * *

"Desirable Dream"

 ** _Earth 1 (Advanced Warfare dimension…)_**

 ** _2061…_**

 ** _Near the Siberian Police Checkpoint… Afternoon…_**

Josie was walking towards the checkpoint. She was aware that most of the police officers were disguised ATLAS grunts. Wearing a jacket over her inner shirt, she made sure to focus looking forward. For what will happen next will raise tensions.

One of the men at the checkpoint notices Josie and looks at her suspiciously before narrowing his eyes at her. He then uses his earpiece. "Subject One's spotted. She's approaching the checkpoint." He then pointed his submachine gun at her before his other teammates followed. "Stop right there, Subject One!"

Josie saw the armed officers point their submachine guns and assault rifles right at her and she raised her hands while she halted on her walking. "Whoa, whoa… I'm here in peace, guys. Take it easy. Look… I'm regretting what I've done and I'm gonna get myself taken in."

" _Josie, I'm in position._ " Rex told her via the earpiece she wore. " _Looks like they've taken the bait._ "

"Whatever you say," Josie whispered. "Next thing I'm gonna wonder of is if they'll be making big steps already."

(*Russian* "What in the hell is going on?!") A Russian speaking police officer comes out in shock to see police officers aiming at the woman whose hands are raised up. (*Russian* "I have not heard of a female suspect!")

And Josie was shocked to see what was next. A suppressed weapon was used to kill the Russian speaking police officer and it was sudden that the man drops on the floor quickly. A headshot was the cause of his death and she's even more convinced that these goons aren't going to let up. Soon, one of the agents shot tazer darts at her, and she was given 60000 volts of electricity to her body, making her scream in pain as she gets down on her knees. It took about five seconds for it to happen before one of the agents approached, convinced that she's had it.

' _No,_ ' she thought. ' _I suffered longer inside. I've been shocked and tested myself, you assholes. No one will stop me… not even you._ ' As the agent approached with guns up towards her, time slowed down and she knew she had the opportunity. She suddenly got on one foot before quickly pulling the agent's arm and pushing it back together with his weapon and slams onto his face. Letting the weapon drop, she got to stand before she used the agent as a prisoner as she held his neck with her arm. She then drew her Sig-Sauer MPX SMG before she aimed it at her prisoner's head.

Josie however didn't expect that a red laser point would be pointed at her prisoner's forehead like that. Time slowed down at this point, and she knew what this would mean. ' _Oh… Shit…_ ' Eventually she heard a sniper rifle fire from a distance.

As Rex watched the scene unfold with his ATLAS 20mm sniper rifle on the third floor of a building window. He saw it at the last moment of the red laser point being aimed at the forehead of the ATLAS agent Josie held hostage. "Shit… JOSIE GET OUT OF THERE!"

As the enemy sniper fires, the bullet went straight to the imprisoned ATLAS agent. At a brief moment, Josie's magic worked while her familiar features deployed in the nick of time. As soon as the bullet reached the back of the agent's head, a small magical explosion blinded those using weapon scopes while the head of the agent she imprisoned exploded. It didn't physically affect everyone, but it gave them a sight to behold. As civilians screamed to run away from the scene, the ATLAS agents could believe that a rune and circled shield was formed in front of Josie. It took them a while to realize that she's dangerous.

For a while, Josie winced, not believing she has some sort of shield. The body that she once held was dropped because of the head that exploded. Blood was dripping from her magic shield and only one drop of blood was on her cheek. Then she knew what to do.

' _I know what to do with this._ ' Josie thought before glaring at the agents. ' _You're all gonna die._ ' "NOW!"

Rex heard her call before aiming his ATLAS 20mm at the sniper position he knew the round came from and pulls the trigger. As expected, the sniper goes down from the headshot. Then he witnesses Josie do her thing, avoiding gunfire with her speed. ' _Damn, she fast,_ ' he thought to himself.

Josie kept at it, speeding around her opponents while she opens fire at them with her SMG. Getting deeper into the checkpoint area while civilians run away from it, she gets in close range to ATLAS agents to tackle them to the ground or even break necks if she feels of taking lives. The whole checkpoint was eventually swept clean of hostiles and she looked around. The Russian speaking officer that was killed earlier should have been in charge, so she went to his body and she eventually a card for swiping. She smiled and pocketed it. Reporting that she found the card, little did she know that one of the bodies on the ground was faking death. The ATLAS agent equipped a pistol and was behind Genie before he was given a headshot from somewhere. It was Rex. He cocked his sniper rifle before loading another round.

" _You okay?_ " Rex asked Josie her condition through the earpiece.

"I'm good. Thanks for the save."

" _Anytime. We gotta go. Now. Shit, incoming ATLAS foot mobiles in jeeps!_ " Rex said this as he aimed his sniper rifle towards a convoy of three jeeps with markings of ATLAS with its soldiers dismounting nearby. He opens fire once he got one at his sights and continues. She saw Josie charge in and they fired at her, with no fear in using her magic shield. "You're crazy!"

Josie made a battle cry as she deploys her magic shield in front of her while a lot of rounds hit it. This sacrifices her speed, but it helps her as she was getting near. As she sensed her opponents one by one ran out of bullets from their mags, she deactivates her magic shield before sprinted with incredible speed, engaging them with her SMG or got in close to disable and kill with her hands herself. They couldn't keep up with her. Rex kept firing his sniper rifle and he was getting good hits either to the head, or to the chests of the targets. But most of the kills went to Josie than his. Eventually, he sees her kill the last man with a melee knife she picked up.

As Josie pulls the melee knife from the man's face, she didn't notice there was one behind her holding a pistol before she heard a gunshot. Time went slow for her and she knew she it came from. Her magic shield activates, protecting her rear as the bullet deflects to another direction. As her shield lowers, she turned and glared at the ATLAS grunt with a beastly look on her face. "Don't fire at him, Rex. He's mine." And in the blink of an eye, her hand was tightly choking his neck and she raised him up. Knowing his feet was off the ground she started to speak. "You people abused me for five fucking years. Heck… I don't even have a memory of my past before that! If you grunts will keep following me, more of your blood will be offered. Because I'm more than pissed with what you've done… what Irons has done. Tell them not to follow me anymore. Though I don't care if they don't listen to you. Because one by one, they will fall to the ground… JUST LIKE YOU WILL NOW."

Rex witnesses Josie slamming the ATLAS soldier hard on the gravel road. "Ew… Ouch."

" _Don't fucking pity him, Rex._ " Josie said this with an angered tone. " _You of all people should know that they abused me. They laughed at me. Though you didn't, I know their only reason they're calling me a lab rat was because they stumbled upon me._ "

"Yeah. Sure. Why don't we tell the stories later and move on? Look… every ATLAS grunt I used to work with is now coming at us. Shit… I didn't wanna fucking kill my guys, but things are different now. We gotta move and get the hell out of here. Take point, Josie. I'll catch up with ya." Rex said it before getting off his position and slung the sniper rifle at his back. "Dr. Boyd! Let's get out of here!"

 ** _Earth 2 (Witches' Dimension)_**

 ** _501st Joint Fighter Wing base, Island of Sicily…_**

 ** _1945… 1423 hours…_**

As Eila was walking one of the halls of the Sicily base the 501st was stationed in, her fists were closed tight. She was feeling angered by what she read, and she can still remember it within her mind…

' _Tormented in the war, you just…!_ ' Eila had her thoughts stored about the entry she read. This wasn't what she expected of Lida, especially when she's leading a unit. It made her question the attitudes of those who promote officers who have that aspect. ' _I'll expose you. If I have to keep on telling Minna and Mio you were at fault for keeping Sanya out of focus and- NO! That's not just it! You beat her up. You changed her into the person she is now. A big scar had been in her heart…! How… How could you?!_ ' She stopped walking and put her back against the wall before her legs collapsed. Sitting with her back against the wall, she tried calming down, but tears flowed down from her eyes. She didn't know Sanya had been given that harsh treatment before. This was why Sanya had been shy. Everything changed that day Lida and Sanya met.

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped. Her eyes turned white and she briefly clutched her head in pain. Getting back to reality as her eyes went back to normal, she easily got to her feet and made a run for it. Darting straight into her room with Sanya, she realized she needed to be quiet. Sanya was asleep and she knew she shouldn't disturb her. Though Eila had more things to worry about. Opening a drawer, she finds a medium-sized piece of paper and a pencil. Sitting on the floor, she closes her eyes. When she opens them, her eyes were pure white.

' _Alright. This is fresh. So I'll be able to draw what I just saw. This… It's uncontrollable. But if what I do helps…_ ' Eila stopped her thought and proceeded to quickly sketch something. It was insanely fast how she can make a refined and detailed sketch of a landscape. It was a city in a thick fog. Bodies piled up. Cars crashed. People were on the ground and appeared to suffer. A tall stone monument was just nearby, and it was grazed from the top by something. Eventually, Eila stopped and her eyes returned to normal. She looked at the sketch herself, and she narrowed her eyes at it. ' _A thick fog, bringing suffering and death to a city with a damaged monument. This… This isn't normal…_ '

 ** _In Wing Commander_** ** _Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna's office…_**

Minna and Mio were shocked to see the papers.

"It… can't be…" Minna looked at the records of Eila's psych evaluations. They all came out negative, and the tests were confirmed only of late. Then she looked at Lida's ace in discomfort. "Why only now do these psych evaluations come?"

Lida sighed as she looked at Minna. "It would seem to be very simple. Eila had threatened the lives of the evaluators since Suomus is a small country, and she knows their families."

"This is sudden for discovering these kinds of documents," replied Mio. "How'd you come up with this?"

Lida snorted. "I'm surprised you don't even care of your comrades' past, Major Sakamoto. Every detailed event is important to the eyes of the brass. I might not be sitting in the chair my whole life, but I know what it feels to have your own allies betray you. That's why I do research, and deep research while I'm at it. Well… I've been hearing you're not having a good time, as you start to lose your powers."

Mio was shocked of it. She knew it was too familiar and personal, and Lida knows now. "How did you know?"

"How did I NOT know? I didn't allow it, because I had to get eyes and ears of everyone the moment that faction took Rome. That's right… I had to contact everyone related to all members of the 501st. It wasn't because I was stalking, Sakamoto. But those kinds of information… they can be used against you. We are talking of a faction that kills witches, who arrived to haunt us. But at any time we are compromised, I'll ask my sources to burn down the information about all of us. The last thing we need, is to have them read our lives like a book." Lida explained. But in her mind, she smiled. ' _I know how to make a poker face, you two Majors. Hehe… You don't know. You don't know it all. And now… The wrong person will be charged._ '

The phone rang in the office, and Lida signaled Minna to get the call. It would seem some trust has been earned between the two of them, seeing that they're both diligent in maintenance and security of the base at least. Lida listened a bit to Minna speaking to the man on the other line, and she winced and gasped at once. Something was wrong.

"You're telling me you lost communications with them hours ago?! What happened?!" Minna asked the person on the other line. She nodded once before replying. "I see. Hold on." She then lowered the handset of the telephone and looked at the commander. "Commander, she wants to speak to you."

Eventually, Minna was with Mio again, who was eager to know what she heard. "Minna, what is it?"

Minna looked down briefly before she looked back to Mio. "Mio, our old base… There was a reconnaissance team sent by the brass that was supposed to retrieve what is left of the documents there. They stopped reporting since this morning. When they were being called about half an hour ago, no one was answering."

"Maybe it's because they were slacking?"

"Impossible. The unit of Lieutenant Charles Jameson, the 213th Recon Company had been serving in intelligence retrieval for lost territories, and they don't fail in retrieving important documents for the brass. If they were slacking, there could have a notable change in their troops. But not responding to an important call in their own job they consider a cakewalk? It's strange."

Commander Lida eventually got back to the two Majors. "We need to deal with this quietly. The brass just confirmed they lost all contact with the 213th Reconnaissance Company. If they fail to respond, it's up to the nearest unit to investigate what happened. And since we're the nearest to Romagna at this point, I don't think we have any choice. Major Dietlinde-Wilcke… I'm aware we don't have any reconnaissance witches with us, but we need to be sure. And you know your witches before you were demoted. I'm letting you decide on who to sortie at this point. This is the first time I've faced this situation myself."

Minna nods. "It's fine, Commander. Is… Juutilainen still going to participate?"

"I recommend we don't let her at this point. Because of the information I received, I don't think we can trust her yet." Lida pretends to look down in disappointment before looking at them again. "Now I'm sure this will have to be very swift. A maximum of three witches only, and at least two. I recommend sending Barkhorn and Hartmann. Then again, I'm still putting Major Wilcke in charge to organize the final reconnaissance party. You can even participate yourself if you wish. The objective is as follows and you will pass them onto the witches in the mission. Investigate the presence of the 213th Reconnaissance Company, an intelligence retrieval unit at Pescara, and make sure the critical documents left there are still intact. You will choose, and get the party to cooperate quietly. Not everyone will know, so make sure you pick wisely. The rest in the base are to be on standby. Is that understood?"

Eventually, Minna was able to gather the party. They all headed towards the **_base's hangar_** for the mission details.

"Aw… A patrol?" Erica whined while she scratched her head.

"What's so important that you could gather us here?" Barkhorn asked this with arms crossed over the other. "It's not an attack, is it?"

"Unfortunately it's not," Minna replied. "This is a mission to confirm the presence of a unit, and the intelligence they're retrieving to safety. The 213th Reconnaissance Company, a unit tasked in retrieving what's left of the documents at our old base in Pescara, has failed to report their status since this morning. That put them in tension and they want a unit to be sent there to investigate. But most of Romagna is probably under the human faction's control and will be dangerous. That's why the two of you are best suited in this mission. Barkhorn has the firepower. Hartmann has the quick resolve. And there's supposed to be a third member." She then pointed at Mio. "She has the integrity as the squadron leader to make sure everyone stays alive, even if it costs her."

"I volunteered," Mio said. "I have to make sure you two are directed in case this doesn't go well. And Minna has other important things to do. We only got that resupply recently and we have to organize things. That's why the three of us are best at this point to go there."

"But why just now?" Barkhorn asked Minna. "Wasn't there supposed to be a way to control this? This could have been investigated this morning if radio contact was lost."

"I don't know. The brass was supposed to keep their ears open."

"I bet it's that witch-killing group of bastards who took lives from the 504th. They can go to hell." Barkhorn looked down and angry while her fists were tightly balled up. "Some of our friends died there."

"We can't do anything about it now," replied Mio. "All we can hope for is that we wrap our heads around what we're dealing with besides the Neuroi. If the faction does not want peace, we at least need to find out why they're doing this. What do we appear to them?"

Minna groaned. "You three may as well sortie now." (*German* "Good luck, and may the Almighty be with you.")

As Minna said that, the three went to their striker units and they donned their familiars as magic flowed through their strikers. One by one, she saw them take off armed and ready as they flew out of the hangar, and eventually fly up for their priorities.

Lida sighed while inside the office, knowing that the three in the mission have left the base. ' _The 213th to be eliminated just like that? And to think they're the best reconnaissance team to retrieve precious intel from fallen territories._ ' Lida thought of it and chuckled. ' _No way they're alive in Pescara. It's that human faction. They're... They're impressive. I..._ ' Her smile fades quickly. ' _Is it... meant to be that way? They know more than we do?_ '

 ** _ATLAS Mobile HQ… Central Command Hub…_**

Irons was smiling. He didn't actually expect the satellite to be up so quickly. Seeing visual on the main screen on multiple monitors of space suits helping on the final setting of the satellite, the ATLAS Main Satellite was three quarters of progress to operational status. It took about 12 hours to make the initial setup. It isn't fairly fast, but this was one of the years ATLAS had its firsts… in space travel.

Irons sighed, aware of the development. "Tell me… Is this the very first time an internationally known Private Military Company able to go up to space?"

Someone from the Command Hub answered. "I think it is, sir!" He even laughed after the answer in excitement. "Real good, boss! We got this bitch!"

Irons groaned. "The Earth is never for the taking unless it's unguarded. Calling it a bitch is rather rude. Be careful not to repeat that."

"Sorry, sir."

" _Left and right solar input wings are placed,_ " reported Genie. She was an A.I. for all in ATLAS. " _The Main Satellite will be something. Once it is online, we'll see almost everything in the planet. Won't we have another?_ "

Irons chuckled at what Genie asked. "Maybe. Are we good to go?"

" _We are._ " Genie said this while there's a small countdown timer at the main screen. " _Satellite activation in 3… 2… Systems initiating now…_ "

And as soon as she ends the countdown, the satellite's user interface and its functions begin to come alive on the main screen. The staff are also receiving their respective UI for the functions they serve in ATLAS. A minor beeping was heard on one of the stations.

And the station staff had reported. "Sir… We got hostile activity getting near the 501st base, the old one at Pescara. Three bogeys… flying low. They look like witches."

"Keep tracking them son. I'm not calling in anything on them yet." Irons ordered this and looked at another man on another station. "Status of all the radio frequencies?"

The station staff replies. "It took some time, but Ghost did a good job installing his on Hispania. Other teams report green. We're good on your go."

Irons chuckled before he starts walking away. "Good. Genie… It's show time."

 ** _Near Pescara, Romagna…_**

Mio's flight was flying low to make sure they do not attract any attention. Their loose column formation will also prevent them from getting shot at if they're separate.

Barkhorn, second in the flight, has some questions in her mind, and decided to tell them to Mio. "Major, what do you think we'll find on the old base?"

"Hopefully… Not what I think." Mio answered that with no doubt. "Because if it's contrary, then I hope the 213th is okay." Though what she thought was contradicting to the distant dark smoke rising up in the air from the distance, which she knew it was familiar since the direction was towards the old base. As they got closer to the base, so was the smoke, and she was starting to fear things. Leading the other two, she hastened until she found nothing but something creeping in her own blood, while she saw corpses. Though the biggest amount of smoke came from more corpses, burned completely and the smell gives it away. As she opened her eyes wide, so did Barkhorn's and Erica's. The first thing they saw, were dead bodies.

Erica covered her mouth as she hovered together with the other two on the base. As she examined the bodies, she found there were slit throats, strangled necks. But most of the bodies were brought to the burned pile, and tears came from her eyes as this was sad. "No… No…!"

Barkhorn dropped her weapons to look at the dead bodies. They were everywhere, but the big burned pile of corpses was what disgusted her most. ' _No…! No, no! They would…! They would actually…?!_ '

Mio Sakamoto just out of her strikers ran inside the main base building hoping to find anyone alive. It was the same with what's inside… Dead soldiers. Messes in the rooms. And when she got to the clinic and opened the door she was shocked to see the horrific condition of the doctor… half naked under the sheet while her eyes were opened though still while a gunshot wound was on her head. She was already dead, and never blinked once. A puddle of blood on the floor was where the doctor's head rested on. This made the major get on her knees. All the people were dead, and it wasn't because of the Neuroi.

' _The same bastards who took Rome hit hard here…_ ' Mio thought about this while she looked at the doctor's body. ' _I'm sorry… You didn't need to be involved in all this._ '

Soon, Barkhorn and Erica ran to see where the Major was, and both of them were shocked of the doctor's corpse. Erica felt more of crying, but Barkhorn didn't want to contain it.

Breathing faster and building rage, Barkhorn let her magic glow around her body while she remembered a destroyed jeep outside. She decided to head back outside and put her hands on it and scream while she threw the jeep upwards, hitting the hangar hard. Her emotion had let the vehicle fold up as it fell to the ground. Tears flowed from her eyes as her heart screamed in the death of those who were hear. She was heard throughout the base.

In no time at all, Mio was in the **_Commander's Room_** and used the phone. The line wasn't cut, which was good news for her. She could make a call at Sicily about the situation. Drawers were opened through the room and it's what she just feared. The faction made their way to the information that shouldn't be found. Eventually, Mio gets through the line, expecting Lida to be there.

"The base is clear of hostiles, Commander, but…" Mio reported, though she was still in tears. "There's nothing left of the 213th… but corpses."

" _Oh my god…_ " Lida replied, expressing concern. " _And the documents?_ "

"I searched through the Commander's Office and the other rooms containing important files. All the papers, including our information… They're gone. The bastards took everything. Those were our identities! Our records! If they trace us to where we are-!"

" _Calm down!_ " Minna replied this time on the other line. Lida must have passed the call to her. " _Mio, listen to me. If they are way ahead of us, the best we can do is wait and anticipate them!_ "

"WAIT?! They killed every single combatant in the 213th and you expect us to wait?! Do you know how many could suffer in their hands?! They took Rome in way less time than the Neuroi could have! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET!"

" _DO YOU THINK I FORGOT ALL OF THAT, MIO?!_ " Minna shouted back from the other line, and there was a short pause from her. Mio lets this be, and Minna continues. " _We don't know so much about them, and this will prove something to all of us. They will mess with us, and that's something we cannot just bark up without proof of power or wits. But if they have both, the best to do, is anticipate them. We'll have so many setbacks, Mio. You are not the only one who knows of this._ "

Lida eventually takes the other line again. " _Major… You have one hour. Though there's no solid intelligence left to collect, scour the base to check if there is anything at all… Information even at its smallest could make a difference between sides. If the base is indeed lost, it's important you get the hell out of there. But find anything useful only for a short time. Understood?_ "

"Understood. But… what about the others? Do we tell them about this?"

" _Unfortunately, it's part of it. We have to let them know. The bastards have our info, and we need to clear it up as to why. Get to your orders, Major Sakamoto. I'll see you back at base._ " Lida ended the call and hanged up.

 ** _Commander's Office, 501st base, Sicily…_**

"They won't take it well." Minna said in a mutter that Lida can hear. Then she winced at something. The door was partially opened and she looked to see who it was. Though calm, she needed to know their visitor. "Just make sure to explain yourself."

The door was fully opened, and Patricia Schade was there. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help but hear some tension. I was passing by. But… What wouldn't we take well?"

Lida was aware of what the news was, but this was a bad time to share it with one of the 501st besides Minna and the party. "Sergeant, maybe you should wait, or not expect it at all."

"Were there three confirmed take-offs? It's unusual for some of us not to be notified of a mission."

"Stand down, Sergeant. Remember that you only transferred here." Lida glares at Schade and approaches her. "Or maybe you're forgetting who your superior is."

"It's just…" Schade speaks, but looks away briefly before looking back to Lida. "I just needed to look at things ethically. But why the secrecy?"

"Sergeant… It's none of your business."

"It's none of my business when I don't know those three were headed right for Romagna?! You know that this new faction has gotten it locked down! What do you expect to find there?!"

"That is ENO-" Lida was about to slap Schade when she was stopped by Minna herself. "Major-?"

Minna was calm as she lets go of Lida's hand. "Commander, this will go out one way or another. Could you at least consider having one of them know? Schade according to her records isn't one to digress from agreement of keeping classified information."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she once helped officials. You saw her bio, Commander. She isn't careless like what you would think of others."

"Hmph. I'm getting sick of you keeping me 'in check' for your reasons, Major."

"And I don't expect a superior to mistreat her subordinates, Commander. At least humor her as she's mature. YOU… KNOW." Minna made a half glare at Lida, but she still respects her as the Wing Commander of the unit.

 ** _Several Minutes Later…_**

Lida and Minna were talking for a while before Minna stepped outside the office. Schade was waiting for her, and was in tears.

"I… I don't believe it…" Schade said before wiping her tears away from her eyes. "A whole reconnaissance team… killed off by humans?"

"That's the hard truth Sergeant," replied Minna before she put a hand on Schade's shoulder. "We have… nothing at this point. Nothing can compare to what they do. Nothing from us, at all."

"Then what's to stop them from taking the rest of Europe then?" Patricia Schade asked rhetorically as she glared at Minna. "No. I don't believe it for a second that there is nothing that can defeat them. My friends were injured at Trajanus and most of them were killed off in Rome! And now… There's just three of us… just before the unit disbanded."

"Why didn't Takei-?"

"She has more important things to do right now, reinforcing other places besides here and Romagna. Since I felt the blow of this new enemy, I needed to take responsibility. Takei was never at fault, so instead of letting her get the demotion, I got it for myself." Schade looks away and sighed. "It's a good thing Angela wasn't there. I'm guessing her rank is still Flying Officer when she leaves the hospital. She's had it worse after Trajanus, suffering a deep hit on her legs."

"Oh. But it could end her career."

"I already told her about what happened to the 504th. I thought her injuries are what would end her career as well. Not with what she told me."

 ** _2 weeks ago in a Hospital at Hispania… Morning…_**

Angela was sitting on the bed while her legs were covered. She was accompanied by Schade herself. Both of them had tears on their eyes for grieving the deaths of 504th members who defended Rome. But Angela was tough at this point.

"Patti…" Angela started to speak. "I like to see most of us just rise from the grave. Whatever ended our careers should kill this new enemy. I thought I could see witches overwhelm these conquerors, but they were proven too strong for any of us. But that doesn't mean we should lose hope."

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked, wiping her tears wanting to hear from Angela.

"We still got integrity. And as long as integrity is counted on all of us, we have a fighting chance. Though… What of the Neuroi?"

"I… don't know. The brass really never mentioned them from the time Rome was taken. It's like their focus was completely shifted after Romagna fell." Schade crosses her arms, focusing her eyes on Angela. "They demoted me, Angela. I didn't want Junko to be demoted. She's got plans since Romagna fell."

"You got demoted?"

"Somebody's got to take the blame on the loss of Romagna. Rome was the most secure, and we failed to defend it. As for why I'm demoted, I already told you. Junko's got more to do than just standing around with a rank down on her record. I'm going down to the rank of Sergeant and they're planning to have me reassigned." Schade sighed. "The Ardor Witches have ended the moment Rome fell. I'm sorry."

Angela shook her head. "It isn't anybody's fault. You've all fought your hardest. Next thing I'll worry about is getting to see the graves of my friends. I'm sure the bodies have been recovered?"

"Yes. They let us recover our dead. It wasn't easy."

 ** _Back at present…_**

"They let you retrieve them?" Minna asked, a little surprised of the enemy letting recovery of the dead witches possible. "It was different at the base in Pescara. All the soldiers were killed and were just, mistreated even after their deaths."

"Whatever the reason, they want to send a message." Schade crossed her arms as she looked at Minna. "They have reasons for their actions. Bloody as it is, we should hear from them. They might be our enemy, but they're not savages from what I believe. And their humanity proves it."

Lynette was running at the same hall Minna and Patricia Schade were and stopped just in time. "Hah, you two should… Hah…"

"Take it easy, Lynette…" Schade put her hands on Lynette's shoulders. It would seem the younger witch was in a hurry. "You seem to be in a hurry."

"Hah… Hah… You two… Should hear… The enemy… is going to broadcast… They are going… to broadcast…" Lynette was trying to breathe normally.

Lida opens the door to her office and sees the three. "You three should use your earpieces to listen to the broadcast! The enemy is going to make a broadcast and it will happen any minute! It's the same with the others!"

 ** _Old 501st base in Pescara…_**

 ** _Hangar…_**

Mio was adjusting the radio frequency while Barkhorn and Erica were there. They still feel horrible of the smell that was distant from them, but Mio had to think straight.

"You two should listen to the broadcast," said Mio. "Whatever they want us to hear, they better have an explanation of what they've done at Rome. Okay… Here it is."

ATLAS was broadcasting at all frequencies and they could be heard with a small countdown, signaling the first words their representative would say. Genie's voice was first to be heard in the broadcast.

" _It is pleasurable for anyone who listens to this broadcast understand our presence._ " Genie said with a calm and polite tone. " _By this time, the world has been saddened after learning of the fall of Rome, as well as the rest of Romagna. The man responsible for the faction that attacked Rome is only to be known, as Jonathan Irons, the founder of ATLAS. And now… I hand his voice for all of you to hear._ "

Eventually, Jonathan Irons spoke up. " _Hello. It's my first time speaking to everyone in this world, but not my first to make a speech. Others say it's remarkable, and others can say it would be sickening, since they don't have commitment like I do. This is for all the leaders, for all the citizens, and for all the people who have no sides in the so-called war you know. People of this planet who call it home... Just wake up._ " Irons chuckled.

 ** _501st base, Sicily…_**

The witches of the base were using their earpieces to hear the broadcast as the radio frequency they have was being hijacked by ATLAS. Eila was hearing this herself and was getting nervous.

Irons spoke. " _Have you ever thought of what would happen if the Neuroi or any other savages from your past never came? It would be very simple. All of you, would fight each other. And all of you, have their own agendas, increasing the kill count. And instead of fighting aliens, you would be fighting yourselves. I had that situation to see one nation fight another, and it did not go so well. It ended in a nuclear blast. So all of you fight against this enemy that came from the skies. What happens when this war ends? A new one will begin. And from there, it becomes unending. I know this all too well… because I come from a world that is like yours._

" _Now apart from that world, your world still isn't in the status of chaos in what's called the 'World War.' You were all fighting this enemy you know of now. And every nation, a majority in the the globe, works together to end the war. But will there be any peace? Because I've seen a flaw in the world that is the same with mine. Every country has their own agenda. Every ideology creates belief. And separate beliefs create conflict. How do I know? I lost my son in a war between two countries, and he believed he was fighting for what he believed in. NO. He fought while he served an army that is told what to do, because of an old man or tactician's game in the process. Maybe it's for the country, but it isn't for what its worth. It was never meant to make peace with the enemy. It's to make anguish and more wars. That's what I hated. That is what I wished to end back at my world, and you all remind me of the sick past my world had gone through._ " Irons stopped speaking for a while and sighed before he continued. " _There IS a way to ensure total peace. Agree that the world be under one name instead of having differences to be fought for. But as of this time, you are all too young to understand. And that gives us good reason to teach you firsthand. Now… I will be very, very truthful. Space travel, was never invented YET at this time. But you are going to fear us, primarily because of it. Because whatever you do in the world, we have our own eye from space. No matter where you are, we will find anyone specific. And if we want to exploit a threat, all we need to do is find it with the eye, and send judgment onto the threat quickly. No bullshit._

" _See… This is where you should all start to fear us, but there is a way that you will be spared. You will have to join our cause, seeing to the world which generates no wars. But as of today, there will still be one… between ATLAS, and this world you call free. To obtain this world I desire, I need allies. I need allies that can tell this world is way messier than it already is, even before our arrival. The Neuroi had decimated a lot of us. You are given a chance to live with peace here, and making a future as it is. But without your help, you will fall behind on the world I seek to make and you wouldn't even recognize yourself. If this is the first time you've had to deal with human blood in your own lives, then allow me to educate you with what I have. Now… I will be passing this on to Genie. She will be providing you all with frequencies from around the globe that are related to ATLAS. One is for the messages you would like to receive, and the other is for questions. Because we open our doors to those who understand. Expect however that the war between us might create doubt. But it's something we can fix. So… You are either with us, or against us. Because either way, fighting us will never solve anything. For WE are the future. YOU are only too young to understand us, and need to be taught of what we know. I'm opening that door to all. Otherwise… The bloodshed will just go on._

" _Give time to think about what I have said. Consider this my opening to the future I wish to create. What this war will be, will be up to you._ " Irons ends his speech and he smiles at it.

 ** _ATLAS Mobile HQ…_**

As Irons walks to his quarters, he stretches his arms, knowing there's a lot to do. "So, Genie… Have you been listening this whole time?"

" _I listened to every word._ " Genie replies to his earpiece that he wore. " _What is it exactly you expect to achieve?_ "

"Not with what they expect. That's for sure."

" _So you lied to them?_ "

"In a way, I still open our doors to those who'd like to join us. But this world will never be saved from what it already is. The only way to save this world, is to cleanse it."

" _Hehehe… So many of humanity will perish._ "

"I don't laugh with killing another. But it's our way of making them understand that only THEY killed themselves."

" _And if they find that ATLAS had been allies with the Neuroi?_ "

"The Neuroi that they know is dead."

" _Ah. Then I'll make sure to spread it._ " Genie said this. " _I'll lessen the clouds around the hives I control. Thanks to you, I'm able to hack multiple Hive Queens. Consider your mark on those hives and nests a guarantee._ "

Some military photographers were close enough to take pictures of Neuroi hives and nests. Most of them were shocked to see the new logo on them… the new logo from the capital first letter of ATLAS. The red hexagons that were once as it was is colored blue. Hives and nests from around the world slowly changed color…

 ** _Sometime later…_**

 ** _Irons' quarters in the ATLAS Mobile HQ…_**

He was using a cellular earpiece and was chuckling.

"And what makes you think you can leave a lasting impression on them?" Irons asked the person on the other line.

" _You don't believe me then?_ " A Britannian girl on the other line answered with a question. " _Very well then. One of the recruits. To prove that I'm going to step out into your trust… I'll bring one of the recruits… one witch, to be brought out with me. Give me a weapon of your choice, and she shall be executed, by my hand. You can even examine her dead body herself. I'm tired of this age, Irons._ "

"Seems you're all talk for someone who's willing to execute someone."

" _Believe me. I know what I will sign up for. I've seen darkness, and am willing to betray what they stand for… a massacre. They don't act like they're committed to the war. They just pull in whoever they can to do their dirty work for them. Next thing that I'll see is a couple of dead witches flying into a trap. The Neuroi are intelligent as we are. And they don't want to acknowledge it. They just want to send bodies instead of lives. I want to uproot that attitude from them. And when you came into the picture, I have a chance to do exactly that._ "

"Why don't you discuss this in detail with a representative I'll send?"

" _Of course. Let me know of the details. Can I call you Jonathan?_ "

"Keep the formalities until this is sure."

" _I like a man whose guard is up. Hehe… I'll see you when I get through your representative. Thank you._ "

 ** _In the night… Raining…_**

A military roof-covered jeep was travelling in the raining night on the dirt road. A blonde girl with a black headband was driving. Her eyes seemed to have no emotion as she was focused on what's in front of her. She then pulls over to the side. When the jeep stopped, she wickedly smiles and looks at the long chair behind her. A recruit's uniform on a younger girl seeming to be 12 years old has her hands and feet tied to each other, while her mouth was gagged with a large cloth. The scared girl looked at the blonde one.

"Don't worry, Jameson." The blonde girl said with a creepy smile focused onto the eyes of her victim. "You'll be joining your father soon."


	7. Rise of cruel foundation

"Rise of cruel foundation"

 ** _Earth 2 (Witches' Dimension)_**

 ** _1945…_**

The world first heard of the name Jonathan Irons. A lot of them had negative thoughts as soon as the name came up, since many had known of the fall of Rome, many already said he was a monster. For all those who are wiser, they mentioned that Irons had a point about wars that are unending if the world remained free. It does not however give him the power to change the world as it is. It will completely ruin the way of life of the people who undergo changes. Perhaps that's what Irons really wants? Doing that will make a cycle of disturbance around the world, shaking the foundations of life and overwriting what is current.

For the military around the world, they consider Irons a threat. His broadcast clearly is a message that declares war on the world itself. Various talks were given on the same day regarding what Jonathan Irons said. What was there to change? That was one of the main questions the public had been asking. Though only a few of them understood the deepness of it since it's based on history. In the past, people rely on the likes of witches to fight for those who can't defend themselves.

Irons has indeed hit a lot of people and are interested in him, in both the positive and negative ways.

 ** _Messina, Romagna… Safe house…_**

 ** _1737 hours…_**

The location itself is southeast and very distant from Rome, the capital of Romagna.

Duchess Maria herself had been pacing back and forth slowly at the second floor of the safe house she was in. It's been hours after she heard that broadcast and she was nervous about it all. Finally after an hour of pacing, she stopped walking and sighed.

"I've got to relax," Duchess Maria muttered to herself. "There's no way they'd be able he'd be serious. He is declaring war on the world now? He would kill so many of many us and- No… This is not happening."

" _It is, Duchess Maria._ " Captain Kathryn Bolton, a Liberion infantry witch came at her presence. "Reality as it is, unfortunately, he's not joking. He understands his power and he's using it quite well. Worst case scenario… He might even beat the Romagna Resistance into nothing. They're advancing too quickly. We have to move as soon as we confirm their movement. They just got past Naples."

"Oh my…"

"Duchess Maria… I recommend we move farther away. Another Royal Navy submarine will be coming for us, but it won't be fast enough that ATLAS won't catch up. We're hoping the Resistance will be able to hold ATLAS for a while. Though odds are against us."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Get the 501st. It'll be risky since the enemy has nasty firepower and air support. But what's important is that you get the hell away." Kathryn explained before crossing her arms. "They hold you hostage, and the world might know you're too precious. I'd rather have you out of here than getting hurt."

Duchess Maria nods in agreement. "I don't know what benefit this does, but I'll try. But… Captain…"

"No buts, Duchess Maria."

"But Captain… My people are fighting to protect ME. Listen to me… I don't want any more of them fighting if this plan fails."

"Do you want to give yourself up again?"

"I have to if I need to. Bloodshed already had Rome to completely fall. I'm not about to see Romagna crumble into nothing. Promise me. If we cannot make it, please… Let me go with them." Duchess Maria pleaded this onto the captain whose task was to protect her. "Please."

Kathryn knew this was a request she needed to answer for. Without doubt, she gave Duchess Maria an answer. "I promise. The moment it all goes to hell, I'll make sure to give you to them."

"Thank you, Captain. You don't know how much this means to me." The Duchess was grateful of her request being kept by the leader of the J.S.U. squad. "Alright. If we will move, shall we move using our vehicle again?"

"It's fine. Right now, their air support hasn't come back yet according to Leiber and Kuhn. This is the best time to start moving. There is a thick forest we can duck under and that's about 5 miles south. Their aircraft can't find us there easily. We'll just hope for the best our jeep can travel through the rough road in the forest. We give it our best shot. Understood?" Kathryn asked this and the Duchess nods. "Good. We leave now."

Eventually, everyone boarded in a jeep that seemed to fit them all. There were six in all, including Duchess Maria and all were female as the J.S.U. was composed of infantry witches. The jeep was quickly driven away southeast of Messina. It was Leiber who took the wheel.

"Everyone good?" Kathryn asked the rest of her team and the Duchess.

Paulsen, the Britannian witch nodded. "Good to go, Captain."

"Ja," Kuhn, a Karlslander witch replied.

"Driving," Leiber, a Karlslander witch replied.

"Check, Captain." Yoshikawa, a Fusoan witch answered.

"Da." Maximoff, an Orussian witch replied. "So… Still on the suicide attempt for getting her to safety, Captain?"

Kathryn Bolton knew the situation was getting worse. She witnessed Drop pods from ATLAS being dropped from the sky onto Messina. Plenty of gunfire was heard from behind them. She felt sorry for those still there. "Like we got another option. You don't know… we might even get lucky they won't drop anything bad on us."

Duchess Maria was looking at the necklace that was around her neck. Sighing while remembering memories of herself being given treasures, she also remembered she was being given just respect and not gifts from her people. She wanted it that no one give so much in material and they loved her for it. It was like she had the support of all the people because of the love they have for this country. It felt good, to them and to her. But then Rome was cut down just like that by ATLAS.

The Joint Strike Unit wasn't known by everyone else, except the various militaries around the world that wanted a strong reconnaissance witch team which can fight through Neuroi even on the ground. But their specialty was personnel rescue and close anti-Neuroi close quarters combat.

Yoshikawa looked around. It seems to be clear so far, but the Drop Pods right behind them prove that ATLAS was onto them. "Captain, I think we shouldn't stay too long on the roads. If the enemy is indeed watching from above, we might be watched even from here."

Bolton replied. "We gotta make as much distance as possible. If their range is that far, I don't think being subtle will help us right now."

 ** _ATLAS Mobile HQ…_**

 ** _Somewhere in a room where all four corners are made of indestructible hard glass…_**

The blonde girl was stirring from her sleep. She felt hollow for a while, before she started to regain her strength. She felt asleep from the last place she was and she knew it. The light that shone above her helped her stir awake as she opened her eyes and looked to see at a single man just outside some sort of glass. She sat up to look around to see that she was in a sort of glass box, and a huge one. It was clear glass, but her eyes didn't fool her.

Irons looked at the girl, and she seemed to be in her 20's or so. He observed her wearing a military uniform of her home country. As he saw her eyes meet his, he started first. "You seem to be in your twenties."

"I'm nineteen," said the girl who seemed to be Britannian. She then stood up to see who she was speaking to, a man who was in some sort of corporate attire. "A man trapping me in glass. You seem to be interesting enough for me. So I take it you're Irons then? And a Liberion at that? Interesting."

Jonathan raised his eyebrow for what he heard. "Liberion? Ah. I see. Well… Yes." He assumed that the word 'Liberion' was another word for 'American' from where he came from. He brushed the matter aside for something else. "But I don't serve a country, especially from the last world I came from. So you're Dana Caulfield? Which unit did you come from?"

"I served different units, Irons. It's somehow blurry to me now. My last unit however was the 749th Special Air Service Division of Britannia. Not that it matters to me." Dana said before briefly smiling. "This world… It's becoming lost on me. And I see the pattern you're telling me of. What would it matter if we were free? That philosophy is deep but it's worth finding its answer for."

"It's best you know the answer yourself, but I've already seen it. That's why I wanted to act against those who seek to control their own interests. This country of yours. What would it take to secure victory? - Nothing but a good set of words and a way to make others show sympathy just to make an alliance."

"You think my country's gone soft or daft?" Dana smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I like how you think. That's what I believe as well. The only thing they expect is result. They just put lives lost behind them. And my mother was right about one thing: Britannia is only after the respect it deserved. They once made a bad impression on Liberion. So the war is all about proving themselves? No wonder we lost our country to the Neuroi before. They even made a desperate of making a dangerous arsenal that could replace witches. The 501st took the Warlock down, but it doesn't change what I think. My government is as screwed as the rest of the world. If you're willing to change it all, then I want to get into it. But… I… also have personal reasons to boot."

Irons put a hand gesture for her to stop. "That's enough, Dana. Put the explanations aside for later. You're here to make sure you do what you must to secure yourself in the deal. You told me you wanted to execute a witch right in front of me. Now… Here's your chance."

Two ATLAS soldiers dragged a girl with auburn hair. She looked exhausted even as a 13 year old Witch recruit, but she was tired and couldn't do so much. Another ATLAS grunt opened the door for the glass box. Dana stepped out of the box without others stopping her. Eventually, the two who dragged the exhausted girl suddenly let the girl go without care. This… Dana was interested to see. And eventually, Dana was presented a pistol… the Atlas .45 pistol. She took it onto her hand and looked at the exhausted girl.

Dana had a look of the girl and made a wicked smile at her. "Rina Jameson… the only daughter of Charles Jameson himself. I'm surprised you're still alive. Good thing they left me in charge of you."

"Please…" Rina weakly begged as she looked at Dana. "Don't…!"

"SHUT UP!" Dana slapped Rina and neared her face to Rina's. "I have it easier to eliminate you because you were his favorite, just because you are his daughter. Unfair, isn't it? I have more experience, and he chose to reserve a promotion to you than give it to me. That I believe is stupid."

"He… He knows what's best… for you…"

"HE WAS RIDICULOUS IN USING HIS HEART THAN HIS MIND!"

"HE THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST SPOILED, DANA!" Rina snapped back at Dana. "Seems it still applies."

And Dana slapped Rina again before forcing the girl's head down with one hand, and putting the nose of the Atlas .45 at the back of Rina's head. Though… Dana's hand shook a little.

Irons noticed it was taking a while. Although Dana's tactic to be quiet was the way, something was holding her back. He then puts his hand on Dana to see what it is. "Is this your first time?"

Dana nodded to what Irons asked. "I… never killed anyone. But… I want this… to be my first."

Jonathan knew this was a big step for her. This doesn't just get her into ATLAS. This makes her a killer. And for his faction, that's what it's filled of. Putting his hand away, he steps back. "Take your time."

"I don't need to." Dana said before pressing the nose of her pistol to Rina. "She… is nothing."

Rina shed a tear. "Maybe he could have treated you like a daughter if that's what you desired… I… I'm sorry if I was in your way."

"Hmph. You don't need to feel sorry. Besides… My father died too long ago." And Dana squeezes the trigger, letting loose a bullet that goes through Rina's head and kills her. Witnessing Rina's blood spray on her while seeing the dead girl fall to the floor, her hand stopped shaking. Dana felt her breathing was fast, but it was quickly calming down. She held her pistol tight, looking at Rina's dead body. She felt cold, but the coldness felt soothing instead of shivering to her. "Farewell… Rina. I hope you find him there."

Later on… Irons was sitting in front of Dana, who was patiently seated as well. They were in another room…

Irons then started. "They said you brought some unit that makes you fly. We encountered these witches using them."

Dana nodded. "The modernized Striker Unit. A nice tool, really. The late inventor passed away years ago. Lab explosion, I believe."

"So… I wanted to start with what you are, Dana. What brought you straight to us that you would decide to join us?"

"Besides telling you what I think of the world, I have a personal reason. I was having a good life with my mother. She raised me, and spoiled me thanks to our riches. Of course… She wanted me to fight and be stronger than just being rich, and it was more convincing since I turned into a witch. I've been with the army for a good long while… but most of the time, I was treated poorly just because I'm an influencing person's daughter. That got me to rebel sometimes.

"What I thought of the world changed right after the murders. My mother never married, until he came across a man who was hardworking. After they married, we had a good few months. We were in Hispania living the dream. I thought I found a nice family. And my stepfather mentioned to me about her daughter who ran away from him. Seems he did something crazy… killing a Neuroi for her lover. Hmph. She deserved it. And she ran like a coward… or so I thought when I saw her the first time."

She continued to tell her story from there…

 ** _Some miles southwest of Messina, Romagna…_**

The jeep continues to be driven on the road quickly as the sounds of the attacks on Messina were getting more distant.

Captain Kathryn Bolton knew it was the case and made her call. "Alright, Leiber. We're almost there at a small patch of forest. As soon as you see it, start heading for it, and only drive through if there's a good spot for the jeep to be on. Yoshikawa, you got the long range radio set?"

"Affirmative, Captain." Yoshikawa said this while the long range radio was at the back of the jeep. "Good thing the Resistance was kind to us. Hm. They could have spotted us by now. Captain, have you noticed the jet plane that flew near the direction of the coast?"

"Yup. I know. This is all too familiar." Kathryn replied, seeing this as something she doesn't like at all. Then she heard some drone of an aircraft right behind her, and it was heard that it flew above them, though she could see with her sharp eyes a light outline of one flying just above them, like it was invisible. Soon, the Warbird reveals itself off its stealth camouflage before the doors opened, and some soldiers with weapons aimed at the jeep. "VEER LEFT!" And she heard the ATLAS grunts fire at them while Leiber turns the wheel a hard left. Kuhn was able to put a magic shield to where the gunfire came from. Then Kathryn spots a large patch of trees ahead. "THERE! Leiber, step on it!"

Yoshikawa then grabs the long range radio, keeping it safely with her while she spotted an Orbital Pod descending at the other end of the forested area. "Captain! Dropper at the other end of the forest!"

"I know, but we need cover! Leiber, FLOOR IT NOW!" On Kathryn's order, Leiber accelerates while Kuhn still has her shield up.

Kuhn's shield didn't matter as a rocket from a portable launcher was fired from the Warbird. Heading to the side of the jeep, Kuhn realized she wasn't ready. "Shit," she cursed. The rocket hits just at the bottom of her shield, and the force of the rocket's explosion got the jeep to tip over to one side. "HANG ON!"

Duchess Maria realized that the jeep is tipping over. Bolton then holds her tight to protect her from getting hurt.

The sight of the jeep spinning and skidding into the forest was seen from the Warbird…

 ** _Helm 5…_**

 ** _Warbird Pilot POV…_**

I saw the jeep spin and skid into the forest. Soon, there was some smoke coming from it. I'm seeing the rocket did its job. We can't be too sure about it yet. "Prophet, Helm 5 confirms target vehicle just flipped. Getting visual… Stand by…" He then changes his vision status to use thermals so he could see at least past the trees.

 ** _J.S.U. under Captain Bolton…_**

 ** _Neutral POV…_**

Kathryn groaned in pain as she feels the soil and opens her eyes. At her relief, she was able to find cover in the trees, but their transportation is flipped and her team has spinning heads. Checking herself and finding no injuries, she stands up to look around. And she ran for a direction. Seeing Duchess Maria panting and on her knee, she approaches her quickly. "Duchess Maria! You okay?!" She asked the Duchess of her condition.

"I'm quite okay, Captain. Check on the others. We need to move before-"

" _LINA!_ " Kuhn's voice can be heard not from far away. Kathryn told the Duchess to stay behind a tree to avoid getting before she goes to where Kuhn is. To her shock, she was seeing Leiber herself sitting against a tree with a branch pierced from her back, with its tip coming out of her right side torso. Leiber screams in pain everytime she moves. (*German* "No… Lina… Don't move! You'll hurt yourself!") She advised her fellow Karlslander.

Kathryn sees Maximoff coming for Leiber and Kuhn. "This isn't good. We have to move…" Yoshikawa was then seen wearing the long range radio like a pack on her back. "Yoshikawa, call it in. We can't last long with them on our tail. Looks like the 501st will have to risk themselves. Our best shot is at Sicily. This is all going to hell."

"But what about Leiber?!" Yoshikawa asked this to the superior. "I can heal her and-"

"The wound won't close and it'll get worse for her. We can't pull her out either. The branch… It could have hit internal organs." Kathryn then looked back at Leiber who called to her.

"Please… Just… Leave me." Leiber said this, while a small amount of blood flows from her mouth. "I'll only slow you down."

Yoshikawa sees the condition Leiber is in, but she understands. Preventing the situation to worsen, she gets on knee and starts to radio the 501st base in Sicily.

Back with Kathryn Bolton… She was examining the branch pierced on Lina Leiber. It wasn't looking too good as the bleeding isn't going to stop. "Shit… Leiber, we can't just leave you here."

"Fuck," Leiber cursed and tried breathing, but it was getting difficult. "There's no time... They're… about to close in."

"NO! You're not dying here, and we stick like glue."

"Verdammt, Bolton! You're risking the mission here! And I know exactly what it is. Please… I'll only slow you down." Leiber said this while a tear came out of her left eye. "Just… go. She needs… to be safe."

Kuhn knew that the Captain won't let Leiber stay, so she stood up and gently pushed Kathryn away. "She's right. We stay here… We're screwed. The enemy is more advantageous on open ground and in forests." As she was explaining, Duchess Maria came and was shocked to see Leiber heavily wounded. "Kathryn, they catch up to us, we can't get away. Please… For Lina."

Kathryn lowered her head as she tightened her closed fist. ' _Shit…! Odds are against us if we stay but-!_ ' She looks at Leiber's decision. Every second now counts. But she'd rather gamble on Lina's survival to gain more odds. "Make sure Yoshikawa keeps giving Lina high-magic healing treatment. Kuhn… I wish I could follow her wish, but I can't just have her death on my conscience. Not again." And she glared at Kuhn to make her strong point.

Leiber heard Kathryn's decision and even saw the captain being glared on by Kuhn. Lina chuckles at this. "Hehe… Stupid captain… But I… admire it." Leiber coughed out a small spray of blood before looking at Kathryn. "If you'll move me, you do it slowly. Here's to my survival. You owe me a hard drink."

"Agreed. Maximoff, help Kuhn. Get her off the branch. We gotta move before they drop in on us." Kathryn ordered and glanced at Yoshikawa who just finished making the radio call. "Called it in?"

Yoshikawa nodded. "I guess you want Leiber out of this, right? It's fine."

Duchess Maria walked and stopped beside Kathryn while she Kuhn, Maximoff, and Yoshikawa help Leiber off the branch. Lina Leiber screams in pain, but tries to bear it, finally off the branch while Yoshikawa starts to work her healing magic onto the injured parts. Paulsen just ran towards them, alerted.

"Mates! Step on it! There are soldiers deploying at-!" Paulsen gasped. "Leiber! Damn it… Captain, we have to move! They're gonna catch up to us any minute!"

The Duchess then looks at the Captain who was calm and focused at the situation. "I admire what you did, but it's best I give myself in. You've all suffered enough… as have my people."

Kathryn shook her head in disagreement. "Hell no, Duchess Maria. Unless the odds run out on us, we keep moving. Come on, COME ON! Paulsen, take point and scout ahead for us. I'll cover the party! GO!"

"On it, Cap!" Paulsen replied before she used her ability, the Magic X-Ray. Her pupils dilate before her vision is able to change… detecting heat at wherever she looked. Having a sub-machine gun on her, she leads for the party. "Heading west!"

Kathryn agrees as she keeps her gun up and protects the party while she muttered: "Good point. We need to steer clear of that party coming from the south first. Here's hoping the fight's on our favor here."

 ** _Jonathan Irons & Dana Caulfield… ATLAS Mobile HQ…_**

 ** _Private room…_**

"That was all I wanted." Dana said this with her hand closed tight. "The allied forces never let me in unless I have truthful intent of just talking to Lara. They could sense my emotions as the place Lara is in is fully guarded. No one from the public knows where it is. I do. The reason they got me allowed to visit Lara was because the brass thinks I'm a victim. Tch. I know her story. Her lover was killed by her father. She ran off to try cool off, and came back to her father's presence years later… just to kill him. She's a victim herself, but I was given a bigger wound… from her. They're right about one thing. She changed into a psycho."

"Then what's next for you now that you're in ATLAS? Do you want to have your stepsister killed?" Irons asked this to know Dana's personal objective.

"…NOT while we are gripped badly by those who think they're free in this world. Liberions think more of democracy. Well I think they're all of poppycock. If I can be there at Washington DC to send them a terrible message, I would do that. I'm tired of being bossed around. Britannia has lost its pride ever since her lands have been invaded. I say… Screw the Liberions firsthand. If we really want to make a bad impression like what you've done at Romagna, we can strike a blow to the world military's morale. Think big, Irons. Because that's we should aim to do if we'll shock many. In that shock, they can't even react. And before you know it… they'll be dead."

"Impressive on your thinking," remarked Irons. "You aren't wrong. Those who wield the biggest sticks back my world were from the United States as well. That means you want them to suffer more?"

"Yes. I want them to taste the feeling of having their country plunge into chaos. Is it possible we hit their capital with whatever you have?" As Dana asked, she saw and heard him chuckle. "Oh? What's the laughing for, old man?" She smirked while asking the question.

Irons nodded in approval of this girl. She seems to be giving him a very good impression. He ignored the message given to him about her meaning of 'old man' since he's getting that age. "You are very astounding for your age. I wish I could get more witches like you."

"What? Spoiled and hardened by battles? So you don't mind me asking for anything in luxury then?"

"We might not have the resources for anything new yet, but we'll get there. We're focusing on the war that we started. And… I lied a little." Irons looked at her with sincere eyes. "See… I was not about to allow us to have a three way battle. I got the people to believe for a while that ATLAS is alone."

Dana winced at this and puffed once in a positive way. She smiled a little, trying to get his language. "You're not joking…? The… Neuroi?"

"Why don't you ask her? Genie."

After Irons calls Genie, her holographic image shows up just beside them. Instead of being in her regular red-themed clothing, now she was blue as a symbol of change in loyalties. Genie smiled as she turned her figure at Dana.

"Hello, Dana." Genie greeted with a smile, and a curtsy. "Looks like the secret is out."

"Whoa… My mind is…" Dana smiled and finally got cracked up into a laugh. She couldn't believe there was actually Neuroi that were supporting ATLAS this whole time. By the time that Dana actually stopped laughing, she focused onto Genie. "So your name is Genie then?"

"Indeed, Ms. Caulfield. You don't seem to be upset of a Neuroi being in front of you."

"You must be daft. Now I understand. Putting two sides against just one? Even better."

"Irons wants the likes of my kin to ally with him. With both factions, they won't stand a chance."

"I like our odds." Dana said while she stood up from her seat. "I may as well learn things, so I'd rather be shown around."

Irons answered while finishing up a call from his earpiece. "Genie will show you around instead. Unfortunately, I have to get to General Calvet. We just found who we're looking for." He said it before he stood up and put his hand on Dana's shoulder. "I'd prefer we whip you into shape before you join in any of our ops. Because as soon as you're ready… you're going to Washington to lead a squad there."

Dana winced at what Irons said and smiled. "I can't wait. Do what you must. I trust we'll talk again?" And she sees him nod before he starts to walk away from the room.

Genie acknowledged she'll be showing Dana around the Mobile HQ. "Pick up the earpiece nearby so you can hear me. I can't appear at all places, so you may as well listen to my voice." As she instructed, Dana was able to pick up an earpiece at a nearby table and wears it on her ear.

"So I'll just follow your voice?"

"My instructions in terms of navigation, Ms. Caulfield. Shall we go?" Genie asked with a calming tone, and Dana start to walk out of the room…

 ** _15 minutes ago…_**

 ** _501_** ** _st_** ** _base, Sicily…_**

The siren ran loud all over the base and all members of the 501st were running towards the briefing room. As expected of a call like this, the Wing Commander and Squadron Leader personnel are first to be there and it was composed of Commander Yermolayevna, Major Wilcke and Major Sakamoto, also the Squadron Leader of the 501st. The witches, with the exception of Sanya Litvyak, were there in the briefing room. Some of them were able to recall what Minna had reported about the 213th's fate to retrieve their documents at their old base at Pescara. As to how the details went when they wanted to know the information about how the soldiers were dealt with, Lynette, Francesca, and Yoshika covered their ears, not wanting to hear anymore. Erica told more of the detail of the corpses and Francesca threw up on her. Perrine's skin crawled in the news, surprisingly even held Barkhorn.

This time, it was different. Yoshika was calm, but she still had a problem with her mind playing tricks on her. Francesca was still trying to get over from the last assembly of the unit. Lynette was just keeping her cool, and keeping Yoshika company. Perrine wanted to separate from the rest, but was still in the briefing room. The others were calm and collected at this point and wanted to listen to what their officers will say. The siren was for an emergency.

And Lida spoke first. "Listen up. An important call placed to us by a recon unit is now under attack by ATLAS. As you may have heard from the power ATLAS is having, we can't stand a chance against them without considerable strategy. Going against them without the proper equipment or plan would be suicide in the making. So from now on, any encounters with ATLAS will be reported immediately. Because the first thing we need is organization. Back to the topic of the recon unit… Well… This isn't just a regular recon unit we're talking about. It seems that the Duchess is with them." The witches in exception of Lida, Minna and Mio were surprised of the news. "They failed in getting off Romagna and are currently on the run, heading southeast of Messina. Last I heard from their radio transmission was that they're stuck at a forest area and are proceeding on foot in the forest to evade any encounters with the enemy."

"In additional." Minna continued from Lida left off. "Duchess Maria's safety is prioritized by the reconnaissance unit. Actually, I would rather prefer this unit to be rephrased as a ground unit… composed of witches. However, they don't have a lot of time. And before you all ask… YES. Witches are protecting the Duchess, and they're classified as Infantry Witches. The Joint Strike Unit being led by Captain Kathryn Bolton is now evading enemy patrols. And if I'm correct, they could be expecting more to come at them. ATLAS once captured Duchess Maria, but this same unit got her out of captivity. Now their condition is grave, with them being slowed down since one of their members was critically injured in a vehicular accident. Our mission is simple: Verify the safety of Duchess Maria… And with swift action, move her away from the area and out of harm. It might change with what the Joint Strike Unit would think of best. That's why we're going at full force for this one."

Lida then continued. "Major Wilcke will be on standby to monitor us from the tower, as I'm participating in this mission. I know it's sudden, but this is something I cannot just ignore." She then looked at Eila who was there listening. Though she knew she has a score to settle with her, she got her attention. "Juutilainen, wake Sanya up. She'll have an early one for this."

Eila narrowed her eyes a little on Lida, being suspicious of her emotion and speech. ' _I don't like you, Lida. But for the sake of the unit, I'll make sure nothing separates us._ ' "Okay." Eila then immediately moves to leave the briefing room and head to where Sanya was…

Lida then focused on the others. "The rest of you… gear up!" (*Russian* "It's showtime.")

 ** _J.S.U. squad led by Kathryn Bolton…_**

 ** _Romagna…_**

 ** _Forested Area, several miles southeast of Messina…_**

 ** _1811 hours…_**

Georgia Paulsen kept taking point for her squad, looking around with her Thermal Eye magic ability before proceeding. It was moving a little faster than usual since things died down. Eventually, it occurred to her that it was getting quiet. Too quiet. She then used her earpiece. She knows she's a little distant from the squad, so she stopped by a tree.

"Lead, come in." Paulsen whispered at her earpiece. "You feel it? That hovering plane that was following us-"

" _I know,_ " Bolton replied. " _Paulsen, keep your eyes open._ "

 ** _501_** ** _st_** ** _Joint Fighter Wing…_**

 ** _Skies of Romagna airspace…_**

The squad of the 501st was composed of Lida, Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Hartmann, Clostermann, Bishop, Miyafuji, Litvyak, Yeager and Juutilainen.

Charlotte 'Shirley' Yeager then flew near where Francesca Lucchini was, and noticed the Romagna witch was just focused. "Hey Fran… You okay?"

Francesca shook her head in denial. "No I'm not. If this enemy really likes to pick a fight, I'll give it to them. I've had enough of them pushing us around like this. Our capital is in flames thanks to them."

"Personally? That's what I like about ya."

"Shirley… I… I want you to feel comfortable around me. Guess I'm just not used to being angry like this. That was Rome… And it was just gone in a day. I'd never forget the day."

"Look… This won't help, but you gotta stop feeling sorry for losing the capital to ATLAS." Shirley advised this with a smirk. "They still got the rest of the world to worry about. So what if they're able to ruin a capital city here? Doesn't prove they can move onto Europe and-"

" ** _WAIT A MINUTE!_** " Lida shouted in surprise. "All hover in place!"

The 501st hovers in place, letting them slow down and halt at their current position. Surprisingly, a witch using a striker unit was in front of them. This witch was blonde and wore a black headband on her head.

Lynette knew that uniform too well, and recognizes it's a military witch uniform based on… "…Britannia? Wait… You're-"

Dana made a tone of approval. "How long was in when I did this? Hm. No. First time. It's nice to see the 501st stopping for me."

Sakamoto was enraged they'd stop for just a single witch and hovered in front of Lida, looking furiously at the Britannian witch. "You have nerve in stopping us! But we have ourselves a mission, and you're putting all of us at risk."

"Hmph. I don't care, Major Sakamoto."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know who you all are." Dana smirks in her answer. "And I know what you want to do. This is my proof of my intention though." She then equips a pistol before aiming at Sakamoto.

Sakamoto was shocked to see a witch aim at her. "Wait… What are you doing?!"

"Can't you guess?" Dana answered before squeezing the trigger. The shot rang loud…


	8. Dead locked

**_Guys, what do you all think of Josie so far? I know she looks like an experiment of sorts? Reserve your answers for yourselves as you read through the story! :) Share it via a review or PM me! :) Oh yeah... I'm starting to make a book in Wattpad, but it's about magic used generally in the modern world. Will share details on another chapter here soon!_**

 ** _Anyway... Chapter 7! Here we go! :)_**

* * *

"Dead locked"

 _ **Earth 1 (Advanced Warfare Dimension)**_

 _ **2061…**_

 _ **Siberian Commercial Transport System…**_

 _ **1542 hours…**_

 _ **Weather: Cloudy and close to raining**_

Josie wasn't liking the odds of hiding and running the whole time. Though at least the odds are acceptable, since Irons is no longer in that world. What remained of ATLAS was just pure self-wit and a lost existence without anyone to guide them. Though normal flow of life itself kept the whole network straight as long as they don't get tracked by the armies who hunted them.

She was hiding at _**an empty building near the main terminal, at the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **floor**_. Rex was with her along with Dr. Nizio Boyd. The same as before, a police presence was confirmed.

"Agh… I knew something like this would happen," commented Rex who just took out his rangefinder so that he'd see what they're dealing with. "Lots of foot mobiles dressed as police officers, but I confirmed they're all ATLAS. Separated, but eyes aren't loose. One or two patrol cars at both sides of the terminal are stationary."

Josie groaned. "This won't be easy."

"Nothing's easy. Look… Josie. You're the celebrity, but make sure you don't shoot civilians here. Last thing we need is a record for shooting innocents."

"That's what I never wanted to do. But… There's always fate."

"Fuck fate."

"Hm. Interesting. We speak the same language."

Nizio Boyd tried to speak but he didn't bother. ' _I think I'll just disturb them if I do._ '

Josie sighed as she was going to be the target again with what she'll do. "Okay. Same as last time then?"

"Yeah," replied Rex while he brought out his sniper rifle. "Popping heads and it'll be a blast again."

 _ **Later…**_

Josie walked towards the terminal. Police officers looked at her with suspicion and she smirked at them.

"What's wrong? Seen a ghost?" Josie said this before the officers attempted to fire at her in vain. She ran fast with her Speedy Sprint magic ability, getting past the men with ease as they fire at her. Drawing her SMG, she fires back at them where they couldn't see her. She uses one of the men as a human shield and he gets shot to death with their bullets as she runs for her next victim. "Kill me if you can! You all signed up on this for fucking with me!"

Rex aims his scope at one of the distracted police-disguised ATLAS grunts and squeezes the trigger before quickly loading another round into his weapon. He confirmed his first kill was made before moving onto another target and squeezes the trigger again. "Josie, you're a little provocative. You got company. Those patrol cars got Light Machine Guns in them."

As soon as Josie saw the moving patrol cars stop, she looked at them in suspicion. Then a window suddenly lowered itself before a launcher of sorts was being aimed from the interior of the car. She winced before the rocket launcher itself fired a rocket right at her. It was a close call, but she put her hands up front. And an explosion happened around her, and spread right at the entrance of the terminal, killing some civilians who were in range of the explosion…

 _ **Earth 2 (Witches' Dimension)**_

 _ **1945…**_

 _ **Southeast Romagna… 1824 hours…**_

Dana laughed as she lowered her pistol. She was hovering in her striker unit right in front of the Strike Witches, amused by what she just revealed to them. Mio Sakamoto's magic shield was able to stop the bullet only half way. The bullet slowly inched itself past her shield just before the bullet got through, though it fell to the ground since there wasn't any speed left from before.

"Hehe…" Dana chuckled, knowing this would result in mistrust. It's good enough for satisfaction in that moment. "So the Major will actually fight while she's weak? She's even more stupid than I thought."

Mio was about to raise her weapon, but Lida forced it down with one hand. "C-Commander…?"

Lida glared at Mio. "Get to the rear of the formation, Major."

"B-but-!"

"NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER! Barkhorn, replace her position in the formation once we are in proper flight. Major Sakamoto here is unfit for combat." Lida then looked at Dana, being calm in the situation. Behind her, Mio was sadly hovering to the rear of the formation while Barkhorn was seen going to Major Sakamoto's place before, just beside Lida. "I will guess it's obvious you know about Major Sakamoto. That means the intelligence you know was shared to you by those who stole their credentials."

Though it wasn't meant to be known, Dana smiled innocently. "Yes, Commander. In fact, they were very nice to me. They opened my eyes better."

" _ **Traitor!**_ " Patricia Schade tried to hover forward with bad intentions but was being pulled back by Lynette. "Why?! What had Britannia done to you?"

"Patricia… Please don't!" Lynette advised Schade.

"It was not Britannia itself, Schade." Dana softly giggled and continued. "I'm glad you lived after Rome by the way. To make it clear… It's the people who run the country. They think of themselves, and everyone else can be ranked lower than they are, while they make us look like fools following what they want. And the end result? More wars. It made sense to me after a long time. It disturbed me before. If they had let me stay home, I would have saved the ones who I loved." Dana told them this while she recently remembered her mother. Eventually she glared at the witches. "You all follow blindly. And you've all stepped the line by opposing us. So for that… I want to see witches fall in front of me. Kill them."

Lida didn't expect two Warbirds suddenly appearing behind Dana from invisibility of some sort. The Warbirds approached with hostility and launched rockets. "Break and Engage!" On her order, the witches broke formation, and barkhorn shouted orders. The 501st was organized on the assignments of the formation. Soon, the fight starts with them firing back at the Warbirds, now with doors opening and firing machine guns at the witches.

Dana evilly chuckles as she equips an Ameli machine gun, which she used against the witches. Barkhorn challenged her, and Dana accepted to be fired on. She even put up her shield from time to time to shield herself from the ace's rounds.

The witches fought well, as more Warbirds were dispatched against them. Dana kept sending rounds against the witches, but she also sent what seemed to be her main attack magic: Lightning. Repeating lightning strikes were sent at Barkhorn while the ace was using her magical shield.

Perrine flies and intervenes. " _ **TONNERE!**_ " Perrine sends Dana one lightning strike of her own. "Think you're the only one?!" And she only heard Dana chuckle loud. Perrine then was shocked as to why. The lightning strike Perrine sent didn't affect Dana. And worse: She was recognizing the way her lightning was absorbed. "No… Impossible!"

"It's too bad you don't believe it yourself!" Dana answered with a tone of insanity from her mind before she charged a lightning strike onto Perrine, and was doubled from Perrine's _Tonnere_ , shocking the Gallian with twice the power she has. Not being able to shield herself with her magic, Perrine was pushed back and experienced some numbness. As Dana shot out a barrage from Dana's machine gun before Barkhorn got in front of the Gallian with a magic shield to protect them. "T-thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," Barkhorn advised. "We got company behind us!"

Just as Barkhorn announced, an ATLAS Warbird quickly hovered behind Perrine and Barkhorn. Looking to be surrounded by an MG emplacement on the Warbird and Dana, the two had to think of something quick. It didn't matter as rounds from an MG 42 came as a barrage that killed the emplacement machine gunner on the Warbird. Erica shouted as she put the hammer down, making sure her rounds hit. "DON'T YOU TOUCH TRUDY!"

"Hartmann!" Barkhorn called out Erica's name before seeing the Warbird behind her go down. Her mind had a comment. ' _She must have shot the pilot as well. Well done, Frau._ '

Sanya fired rockets from her Fligrhammer Launcher that easily took down a Warbird, just before another Warbird went beside her and made a strafing run. Not seeing it, Eila quickly came and used her shield to protect her. Sanya only noticed when it happened.

"Sanya!" Eila called out to her before hovering near her.

"Thank you, Eila!"

"If it's you… Anything!" As Eila said this, Sanya's face blushed a little. They then focused before Eila continued her statement. "They're really giving a fight!"

Sanya nodded before firing one rocket and another before two Warbirds were hit badly before crashing down. "I don't think they'll be able to touch us even if they wanted to."

"Good! Cause I won't allow you to get hurt!"

Lynette was sniping with her Anti Tank rifle from a distance and decided to target Dana. Getting her eyes on the target, she takes a deep breath then aims her sight down before firing. She winced at what happened, seeing Dana use a magic shield and move on. Lynette was thankful Dana didn't pursue her. It would be trouble if she did. She noticed right beside her that Yoshika was panting. She even noticed that the Fusojin's hands were shaking. She couldn't move at this point, knowing her trauma still overwhelmed her.

"Yoshika?" Lynette called while staying alert with the other hostiles. "You've got to fight, Yoshika! If you can't protect everyone… you've got to-!"

"NO!" Yoshika shouted at Lynette in protest. "Don't think what I told you was for nothing!"

Lynette remembered every word Yoshika said. She heard Yoshika say that she couldn't protect everyone. So in order for her to do so, she promised herself in front of the Britannian that she would get stronger no matter what the circumstance. Because of this, Lynette was thinking of how to help Yoshika. And she found two ways. Lowering her rifle, she hovered at Yoshika just before she suddenly closed in and kissed her. Yoshika's mind froze in surprise. The action happened a little distant from the battle continued on for several seconds. And afterwards, Lynette's mouth left Yoshika's before she did something else that's surprising. Lynette raises her hand on Yoshika's cheek. The slap wasn't heard by the rest, but Yoshika felt and heard it too well.

"L-Lynette?" Yoshika felt her cheek while she looked at Lynette who was now glaring at her. "W-what-?"

"I don't want you to feel that unless I don't support you, but I do. You're not the only one who lost loved ones, Yoshika. Others too. I looked hard at what war is. Because no matter if I cry, it won't change the meaning of it." Lynette then started to cry and felt some rage within her as she held Yoshika's shirt tight. "I don't want you to hurt yourself… but it hurts me more if you don't make up your mind. Someone once told me before I left that what defines us is what we choose to do. I chose to fight in spite of what ATLAS had done at Rome, because I don't want others to suffer the fate they'd bring to them… even if it meant… killing the humans they think they are."

Yoshika's eyes widened at what Lynette said. ' _Wait, she would… do that…?_ '

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **0228 hours…**_

Lynette was in _**her quarters**_ , shared with Yoshika. As Yoshika was asleep, probably trying to escape the nighmares brought to her from that day, Lynette couldn't sleep, and just observed Yoshika.

 _ **Lynette –**_ _I watched you sleep, and you tried to be peaceful in it. And with the things you're telling me about being helpless, you were getting nightmares, and try running away from them._

She was just outside the room when Lynette softly punched the wall. She started to cry and get on her knees.

 _I couldn't just bear you being alone. I felt I was helpless myself, because I couldn't tell you exactly how I would deal with what you're facing. So I wanted to make it better for you… for both of us. I can't leave you, but I can't bear seeing you cry when I'm gone either. So there's one thing I'd rather do… confess what I feel about you._

She was wiping her tears off her face with her hand and attempted to breathe deeply. She looked up, knowing she can make that call.

 _I'd do anything for you, Yoshika._

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

"I love you, Yoshika." Lynette said this as she looked at the Fusojin in the eye. "That's the truth. I felt that… the first time you became a reserve unit and after we separated from Dover. I never told you. Because I was afraid."

"Lynette-chan…" Yoshika didn't know what to utter except Lynette's given name. ' _You… mean that…?_ '

" _LOOK OUT!_ " Mio shouted just before she got in front of Lynette and Yoshika as a rocket was close to them. At this time, Mio held Reppumaru, her Samurai sword she held strongly with her hands just before she made a horizontal slash just in time. The rocket splits into two and moves past all three of them before to explosions were felt behind them. "Bishop! Miyafuji! What are you two doing?!"

"M-Major!" Yoshika tried to answer.

"Save it, Miyafuji! There's a battle going on!"

"Not for long," Dana muttered. She smiled at what she heard on her earpiece before she used it again. "All units, fall back. We're done here." As she gave her order, the remaining Warbirds began to retreat. She chuckled at the witches who were just near there. "Enjoy your little victory. Your friends would have been killed by now."

Lida then looked at the distance for what Dana meant. Thick black smoke was seen rising from a forested area just a few miles towards the same heading they're supposed to find the Duchess. She then realized what it meant. Feeling rage, she ordered something that would jeopardize her unit. "All units, hold position. And I meant it. That girl is mine." She then went on ahead from the squadron, but changed her mind on something. "Belay order! Head to the objective! Rescue the duchess and get her to safety. I'll deal with this!"

"COMMANDER!" Major Sakamoto herself didn't expect the leader would desert them, but she'd rather do the objective that stay there. "Alright, we'll keep going! Let's hope she knows what's she doing. Formation change… I'm taking point! Barkhorn, you're my number two."

 _ **J.S.U. under Captain Bolton…**_

 _ **Forested Area… Several miles away from Messina…**_

 _ **Near southeast end of forested area…**_

 _ **1829 hours…**_

Paulsen, the Britannian witch was looking. She used a thick tree trunk as cover while she raised her Thompson SMG. The situation calls for all priorities to be used at this point since they're dealing with a technological faction. But the way they've been quiet for a while now just made Paulsen uneasy.

Eventually, Kathryn calls via the earpiece. " _Paulsen, anything?_ "

"Nothing. It's too quiet. It's been five minutes."

" _We're almost at the southeast tip. Once we're in the open, the 501_ _st_ _should see us._ "

Though as Paulsen was about to smile from Kathryn's statement, she gasped and looked up, hearing a sudden drone of a hovering plane's engine with something attached at the bottom of it. The hovering plane was surprisingly carrying a Walker Neuroi, a Neuroi in which it can travel on land, and looks like a beetle on its appearance. But instead of having red hexagons partially on its strong black shell-hide, its color was blue. Paulsen didn't think it was a regular Neuroi at this case. "Boss… We got a problem!"

The blue Walker Neuroi was then released from the Warbird, dropping down past the trees. It even knocked a lot of branches during its fall just before it hit the ground legs first. It was first half-buried on the ground, but it soon was getting out as it burst some soil towards Paulsen's direction. She used her magic shield to block the fast soil and stones from hitting her. Narrowing her eyes, she can see the 8 foot tall and 7 foot wide Walker Neuroi looking down at her. "Hello, Bug. So… Do you want me?" Paulsen asked before she aimed her SMG right at the Neuroi.

Meanwhile, Kathryn was taking cover at another tree trunk. Her team composed of Maximoff, Kuhn, Yoshikawa, and Leiber who was injured but was being helped by Kuhn. At this point, Yoshikawa was steadily healing Leiber from the inside, but this matter of her injuries needs to be surgically treated, not just with healing magic. Duchess Maria was right behind them, knowing she's the priority.

That time, Yoshikawa was helping to carry Leiber together with the Orussian witch Maximoff. Yoshikawa was also healing Leiber, but can't get past the internal organs that may be hit inside. "Maximoff, are you annoyed with carrying her?" She asked this, since Maximoff never at once physically helped a Karlslander. Yoshikawa knows there is a sense of rivalry between Maximoff and Leiber once. They were both best in demolitions than the other members of the team. Maximoff however was better in determining explosive material than Leiber, but the other seems to be better in damage amplification, both in scientific and magic means.

Maximoff snorted while carrying Leiber to answer Yoshikawa's question. "I am only doing this because she's a teammate. She can get a pretty big head if you don't watch her, Asian."

"Tch. Quit calling me Asian. I think you're rude."

"It's still true, right? You're an Asian. And Lina brags every time she beats one of us in a sparring session. That's two things true." Maximoff replied, and Yoshikawa narrowed her eyes on the Orussian.

' _Sometimes, I can just be annoyed myself,_ ' Yoshikawa thought.

"It's okay," Leiber said to Yoshikawa. "I don't blame Maximoff for telling me that. It's… rather something I want to change with myself anyway. Wakumi, just… Focus. If I'll die, I wanna die at the right time."

"Don't talk like that," Yoshikawa advised.

Seconds later, a witch of their own was seen being thrown onto a hard trunk of a tree before crashing down on the ground. Georgia Paulsen then started to get up. It was a good thing some of her magic was able to protect her back from the hit. As Kathryn was about to ask what happened, her answer was given as a blue Neuroi beam grazed just near their sides. It was too close, though the attack of a Neuroi beam was too familiar too them.

"GET BACK!" Kathryn shouted at the incoming Neuroi... a Walker Neuroi with its appearance like a beetle, though without the horns of one. The black shell of the Neuroi was accompanied by the unusual color of blue onto its hexagons instead of red. The Neuroi screeched its roar for its thirst for blood. "Fucking Neuroi. Always getting in our way." Kathryn then puts up her magic shield just before the Blue Neuroi released another strong blue beam at them. Kathryn is able to shield the team with her magic shield being enlarged, but the Neuroi walker fired more beams upwards. The beams bent and homed in to the other members. "What in the…?! EVERYBODY SHIELD UP!"

Maximoff and Kuhn both growled to protect Yoshikawa, Duchess Maria and Leiber from harm of the beams. Then the Blue Neuroi walker jumped like with a sidestep before firing smaller beams at the team. Soon, the J.S.U. had to engage the Blue Neuroi in close quarters. Leiber was seated on a tree trunk while Yoshikawa was healing her. Duchess Maria was with the two.

The Duchess was making sure to feel Leiber's skin if she was ever feeling hot. And she felt the abnormal warmth. "Damn… You're running a temperature."

Yoshikawa quietly groaned as she kept applying her healing magic. "Not good. Her organs are getting affected. I might be slowing things down but-"

"Don't sweat it Wakumi," replied Leiber. "Don't exert so much effort. There's so much you can do than help me."

"I'm not leaving you to die, Lina." Yoshikawa said this with conviction.

Meanwhile, Kuhn jumped and kicked the Walker Neuroi with her magic-infused legs. "COME ON!" Growling, she kicked harder, only chipping little of the Neuroi shell just before she was given a head-butt, pushing her and making her slide for a few meters.

Kathryn and Maximoff worked together. Maximoff used her strong shield to cover Kathryn who was firing her rifle at the Walker Neuroi. It proves to be somewhat more difficult. For some reason, the Neuroi shards that were being chipped off from the Walker Neuroi was giving traces of magic. This, Maximoff noticed.

"Captain! It's harder than usual! Magic's in this one!" Maximoff told Bolton.

"Keep it occupied, Maximoff!" Kathryn Bolton orders this before she attempted to run towards the Walker Neuroi. She dodged a beam, and another before she jumped. Her reflexes worked faster as she gave the Neuroi a barrage on its thick back. As she expected, the Neuroi's shell is harder to pierce with the magic acting as an additional shield. "Shit!" As she was supposed to land on the ground after her jump, a beam was suddenly fired at her from the Walker Neuroi's rear. She put her magic shield in front of her just in the nick of time, only to pushed back in mid-air before making an uncontrolled landing, letting her roll backwards and hits a weak tree trunk. The tree she hit was starting to collapse towards her and she gasped after finding out. "TIMBER!" She ran to dodge the falling tree. It was the same with Kuhn and Maximoff who only saw it. Soon, the tree crashes down onto the Walker Neuroi, damaging its tough shell and partially exposing the core. "There it is! It's vulnerable!"

Maximoff growled, running for the disabled Neuroi. "This one is MINE!"

The Walker Neuroi screeched louder than usual, signaling its rage before some sort of magic blast caught the three witches off guard, and knocked Bolton, Maximoff and Kuhn onto their backs. The Walker Neuroi then got angrily out of the tree debris, and ignored the three. The Walker Neuroi spots a witch resting on a tree, and analyzes its magic levels: This witch sitting by the tree has optimum magic levels. Without hesitation, the Neuroi releases a yellow harmless beam onto the witch.

Leiber was suddenly grabbed by the Walker Neuroi by some sort of yellow ray that wrapped itself around her torso, where she was injured. She screamed in pain for this. Yoshikawa tried to fire at the Neuroi, but the Walker Neuroi suddenly releases a blue beam. She had no choice but to use her magic shield and got in front of the Duchess to protect her from the beam. Using the Neuroi's yellow ray, it pulls Leiber towards it.

Kathryn ran to the Walker Neuroi to see be shocked of what happened next: She saw Leiber, injured from her lower back and torso, attached to the side of the Walker Neuroi with her back against it. Leiber's hands and feet were somehow being restrained as they were partially sucked into the Neuroi's body. "LEIBER!"

"RRRAAAAAAAGH!" Leiber shouted in pain, for both her injury and something else: Her magic was being sucked out of her for some reason. "W-what…?! What is this…?!"

Yoshikawa gasped at what the Neuroi is doing. Magic was being utilized from Leiber, and it was… pulling her magic in. "No! That Neuroi is sucking up her magic! If we let it-!"

"It'll be unstoppable," Kathryn muttered. Then she remembered something in her thoughts before time slowed down. ' _Wait a minute… The core is somewhere near the left side of the big bad bug's back. The shell hasn't finished regenerating yet, but if Leiber's able to reach that part from where she is… Yeah. She can reach it._ ' "LEIBER! Use your tough head! AMPLIFY YOUR DAMAGE ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

Leiber smirked before her body glowed red in magic as best she can. ' _She's right! I can bust the Neuroi hide just with this._ ' She screamed before leaning her head forward, and forcefully pulled her head back towards the Neuroi shell. A small explosion of shards come from the Walker Neuroi. ' _I have to keep going!_ ' She pulls her head forward and pulls her head back and hits the same spot again. She did it again, again, again, and again before the core is able to be seen. She screamed in pain, knowing her injuries were about to make her give as she let her tears go from her eyes and blood from her mouth. "Aaaagh… Do… DO IT! DO IT WHILE IT'S RECHARGING ITSELF! NOW!"

Kuhn shouted while in tears as she grabbed the Panzerschreck launcher from a bag that belonged to Lina Leiber. As she aimed it towards the Neuroi, she saw Leiber was still attached. "No! I… can't!"

"YOU DO IT, KUHN! Defeat the Neuroi!" Leiber demanded this of Kuhn.

Kathryn knew that with Leiber's magic being used, the Neuroi's shell can regenerate faster, and the core could be missed if something wasn't done. ' _No!_ '

Her thoughts made her remember something.

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

Inside a dojo of sorts, Lina Leiber and Kathryn Bolton sparred with their martial arts uniforms on. Both seem to be in par with each others' skills and reflexes tested to be equal. But they both wanted to see who can make it better in a mix of a formal fight and a bar fight.

In the end, it was Leiber who proved she can do both, knocking down Bolton to the ground and smiled. Her elbow was tightly on Bolton's neck.

Leiber chuckled. "Aw… So you can't be called the leader."

Kathryn chuckled after Leiber's statement. "That's where you're wrong. Ya gotta make sure to make up with what ya know, not with what's easy."

"Hmph."

"So… what's next? What are ya doing now?" Kathryn asked, and she winced, seeing Leiber raise her elbow over her head. ' _Crap. This is gonna hurt._ '

Leiber smirked with her answer. "My duty." And she brought her hard elbow down to put Bolton in an unconscious state…

 _ **End of FLASHBACK…**_

Kathryn's head was lowered the time she remembered her moments with Lina Leiber. And this was no joke. She didn't want to lose someone from her team, but the circumstances can't change. She then looked at Kuhn. "Kuhn… DO IT!"

Kuhn held the launcher and cried before aiming upwards. "I'm so sorry… Leiber!"

Leiber's world slowed down and nodded. ' _I know you are, Kuhn. Please… Let me go._ '

Then Kuhn looked up and muttered her 'goodbye' and made her move. " _ **Schwerkraft-Rakete!**_ " Kuhn activates her main magic before she launched the Panzerschreck round upwards. Her magic was used just before the round started to be guided towards her target. She glared at the Walker Neuroi, screaming in rage now with its magic fully charged. "Just die, Neuroi scum."

Leiber chuckled softly while looking at Kuhn cursing at the Neuroi that held her. "That's my girl," she muttered to herself, before she closed her eyes and felt a sudden hit of an explosion behind her. Before she knew it, she went out quickly as her body got incinerated by Kuhn's explosive move. The Walker Neuroi explodes in shards along with Kuhn's explosive round.

Yoshikawa, Maximoff, Paulsen and Duchess Maria were shocked to see this, with the Duchess crying and Yoshikawa comforting her. Paulsen looked around vigilant, while Maximoff got on her knees with it hitting the soil while she put her hands on her face, blaming herself for Leiber's death.

Kathryn looked at the flames from Kuhn's magic attack move and didn't look away from it for a while. ' _I'm sorry… Leiber._ ' "Everyone… we have to keep moving! They won't expect anything else but a signal. If we don't want Leiber's sacrifice to be in vain, we'll do that for her."

The others agreed to what the Captain has advised them, and they started to move. Most of them looked back at the spot of the explosion, giving their own prayers for Leiber…


End file.
